Dance The Sky In Sweet Delight
by TrickPhotography
Summary: Agents Weaver and Reid are eagerly anticipating the arrival of their little bundle of joy when life interferes. Will everything be sorted out before one more is added to their little family? Reid/OC SEQUEL to Life's Little Surprises.  Series End included
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello! I'm sorry that it's taken quite a bit longer than anticipated to get this story out. It's been a roller coaster month for me. My dog died and I've been dealing with that. In addition, I found out that I'll be going back to school to get my Masters degree. And I've started working. So that's my explanation as to why this wasn't out earlier._

_That being said, I'm not completely done writing this, so I'm open for tips and suggestions on how the story is progressing. Also, there's a new component. Music has been pretty influential on the writing process for this sequel. So I'll be posting a song title and band with under the chapter number. Unfortunately I can't hyperlink it, but they can easily be found on YouTube. It's recommended that you listen to the song, but it's is not necessary. Enjoy!_

__

Chapter 1

Wouldn't It Be Nice by The Beach Boys

Alicia Weaver suppressed a sigh as she got out of the car. One hand went automatically to her lower back, gently massaging the knot that seemed to have found a permanent home there.

"Everything alright?" Doctor Spencer Reid asked, watching his eight and a half month pregnant girlfriend. Predictably, he noticed, she kneaded her back, eyebrows furrowed and a white tooth showing as she chewed on her lower lip.

"Yup, same as every morning," she replied, smiling indulgently. He asked the same question almost every morning when they got to work. After pulling down her shirt over her huge belly, Alicia took his outstretched hand and they walked into the FBI building together. Well, Spencer walked and Alicia waddled.

"Morning love birds," Penelope Garcia sang as they exited the elevator. The eccentrically dressed woman walked backwards towards her office as she talked to her. "Looks like slow morning."

"Don't say that!" Alicia groaned. "You'll jinx it." Penelope laughed before blowing them a kiss and disappearing down a locked hallway. Spencer pecked her cheek before walking towards the coffee pot for his third cup of the day while she headed towards her coworker's desks. She ruefully watched him, counting down the days until she would be able to have a cup every morning; her doctor had limited her to one or two a week. Unbeknownst to her, he also had a countdown going: Alicia Weaver without coffee was a very unhappy woman.

"Morning," Emily Prentiss smiled, looking up from her report. "You've got someone waiting in your office." She reached into one of her desk drawers before pulling out a file and offering it to Alicia.

"That's got to be Agent O'Mally. He's going to take over for me when this one comes. Is this for the Denver case?" Emily nodded, about to say something when she was interrupted.

"And when is my little god son going to make an appearance?" Derek Morgan asked, walking up with Spencer. He reached over to touch Alicia's stomach, but she playfully swatted his hand with the folder.

"Uh, our god daughter still has a while left," Emily scoffed, tossing down her pen. "You know, this would be so much easier if you found out what the baby is," she added, looking at the expecting parents.

"That's kind of up to us," Spencer chuckled. "And we decided not to."

"Nobody wants to be surprised anymore," Alicia smirked. "We want the surprise. But now I have to go, wouldn't want to keep O'Mally waiting." As quickly as she could, she headed towards her office.

Sitting across from her office, looking a bit daunted by the piles of folders was Agent Sean O'Mally, temporarily relocated to the BAU from Major Thefts/Violent Crimes. "Agent Weaver," he said, standing quickly and reaching to shake her hand. He had a thick Boston accent, red hair, and kind green eyes.

"Hi, just call me Alicia. So are you ready to jump right in?"

"Definitely, just don't expect me to be busting down any doors soon," he chuckled, gesturing to the sling on his left arm. She could tell that a man of his stature and physicality found an injury almost insulting.

"We've got someone who quite enjoys that," she smiled, giving him a wink as she tossed the file from Emily on the top of her Inbox. "So how much have you heard about this job?"

"Just that you're the one in front of the cameras all the time."

"That's the glamorous part. But this," she motioned to the case files, "is what goes on behind the scenes." They spent the next few hours going over ways to weed out cases that needed to be handled right away and those that could be best handled with a consult. Sean, as he insisted he be called, was a quick learner. At the 10:00 briefing, he was introduced to the team who was assigned consultations and paperwork for the day.

"Is it always like this?" he asked as they returned to her office.

"No, but every once in a while we get a break. At least once every two weeks we have to fly somewhere. We rotate travel with the other team, who is currently in Charleston, if I remember correctly." She scooted her chair over to a filing that held rejected cases.

"I'll have to tell the wife that. I don't think she'll be too pleased. We've got two little ones at home," he added, a smile spreading across his face.

"Really? How old?" Alicia asked, motioning for him to join her.

"Our oldest boy is a year and a half, and the younger one is seven months. We wanted to have Irish twins," he winked. "That way we can enjoy them while we're young."

"I couldn't imagine going through pregnancy again so soon after having a baby," Alicia giggled, balancing a few folders on her knees. "I would like to go shopping for something other than maternity clothes." He laughed and said his wife felt the same.

"Do you plan on staying here after you have the little one?" Sean asked.

"I want to, but we'll see how it goes," she confessed. "If Spencer and I travelling all the time gets to be too much, then we'll sit back and evaluate from there."

"Oh, you and Dr. Reid?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow. He took the stack of files that she offered him, having watched her mix ones from desk and more from the cabinet.

"Yes, me and Dr. Reid," she smiled. "But now it's test time. I've got three cases we're looking into, and four that have been rejected in this pile. Pick out ones we'd work on."

OOO

"Ok," Dave said, looking over the bags of food. "Did we get everything?" He and Alicia had been sent out on the lunch run.

"I think so," she replied, grabbing the French fries from her bag. He nodded and pulled away from the drive-thru window and started to drive back to the office. Alicia and Dave had gotten closer after the Florida State University case. Even though he'd been difficult to handle during his gunshot recovery, he had appreciated her helping him around the house and making him dinner.

"That one is going to come out craving the oddest things," he smiled, shooting a glance at the other agent's rounded stomach. "What was it that you had to have the other day?"

"Jalapeño pancakes, and don't knock it until you've tried it," she laughed. "But I had killer heart burn after that. Once this one arrives," she rubbed her belly, "I want to have a buffalo chicken wrap. Thai food, baby loves it. Any other spicy stuff, the baby hates. Except for those pancakes, which I might have to make again…"

Dave was about to say something when the sound of screeching tires met their ears. He flung his arm across Alicia, pinning her to the seat as they were hit by another car colliding with the rear passenger door. She screamed, one arm braced against the roof and the other covering Dave's protective restraint. The car spun around, stopping when they were facing into traffic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Throw It All Away by Brandi Carlile

"Are you alright?" Dave asked, looking at his shocked passenger. She was pale, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, and breathing heavily. Broken glass was scattered across her lap, and there were a few scratches on her face and arms.

"Ye-yeah," she gulped, undoing her seat belt. She could feel that there was going to be a bruise across her chest, but thankfully not across her belly. "You?"

"Fine. Stay here, I'm going to go check on the other driver." He jumped out of his Mercedes, dialing the police while striding over to the Mustang whose bumper was hanging off.

"What the fuck, dude!" the other drive yelled, throwing his door open. "You ran the red light!"

"Listen, asshole, I did no such thing," Dave protested, walking over to the man. When he got within two feet of the younger man, the smell hit him: whisky. He reported the accident and hung up, stashing the phone in his pocket.

"Hey, everyone alright?" a woman asked, pulling her car to the side. "I saw the whole thing."

"DAVE!" Alicia cried from the car. She had tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Her purse had been stashed behind Dave's seat but she couldn't reach it, and the pain in her stomach was concerning. "Call Spencer!" She grimaced again as she felt her stomach tighten, almost like a contraction.

"Fuck this, I'm leaving," the other driver slurred. When he attempted to get back in his car, Dave grabbed him and threw him on the hood of the Mustang, slapping cuffs on him.

"You just hit two federal agents, so I wouldn't advise running," he growled. Rougher than necessary, he forced the younger guy to sit on the curb. "Watch him, please." The woman looked a little weary about doing so, but she pulled a can of pepper spray from her purse and aimed it at him.

"Those cops should be here soon, I called them as soon as I saw," she stated. Dave nodded and ran back to his car.

"I want out," Alicia choked. "I can't get the door, I can't open it!" He could tell she was starting to panic. Her hands were tightly wrapped around the door handle, pulling it hard with no effect.

"Ok, hold on babe, hold on," he said as soothingly as he could. "Give me your hand." She released the handle, forced herself to take a deep breath, and squeezed his hand tightly.

"I need to see a doctor," Alicia winced again. "I haven't felt the baby move." At that moment, a cruiser pulled up to the accident scene. The two officers leapt from the car, one going to the handcuffed man, and the other hurrying to them.

"You trapped?" he asked, leaning around Dave. Alicia nodded, squeezing Dave's hand tightly. With his free hand, Dave reached into the car to brush away a few tears that had fallen on Alicia's cheek. "Just the door or something else keeping you in there."

"The door," she huffed. "Dave, I need to talk to Spencer." The officer got on his radio and then went to consult with the EMTs that had just arrived.

"Ok, hang on, I'll get him." He got his phone out and called Spencer for her.

"Reid," the young doctor answered.

"Reid, I need you to breathe when I tell you what I'm about to tell you."

"What? Is Alicia okay?" Spencer demanded.

"We got into an accident-"

"Let me talk to him," Alicia said, "You're going to give him a heart attack." Dave chuckled and handed the phone over. "Hey…no, I'm-" she inhaled sharply. "Contraction. I know it's early…"

"Ma'am," a fireman said as he leaned through opened driver's side door. "I need you to pay attention to me, okay?" Alicia nodded, pushing the phone to her chest. "We're going to cut the roof of the car off. My buddy is grabbing a blanket to cover you while we do this, but it's going to be noisy and scary. But when we get you out, we're going to take you to the hospital and make sure your baby is alright." Alicia relayed the message to Spencer, who was driving to the scene, before handing the phone back to Dave.

"Ok, here we go. Sir, I'm going to need you to stand back," the second fireman said, passing the blanket through the shattered window. "You alright, ma'am?"

"Alicia, my name is Alicia," she said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'm Joe, nice to meet you," he grinned. "Now I'm going to need you to stay really still." They draped blanket over her and stood back. "We're going to start now, okay?"

"Just go," Alicia replied. She started to run the baby names they were considering through her head: Brady Thomas, Madison Jade, Caleb Jason, Miranda Grace (her favorite)… 

"Alicia?" Dave said, pulling the blanket off. The roof of the car was gone. "They're going to bring in a back board and then we're off to the hospital."

"ALICIA!" Spencer yelled, throwing his car into park and jumping out, Hotch with him. The police tried to block him, but he flashed his credentials and they let him go.

"Dave, keep him away," she said, looking at the older man. "He's freaking out and I need to be calm right now because I'm freaking out enough as it is." When he began to protest, she cut him off, "Please, please, please do this for me." Dave kissed her forehead and went to stop her boyfriend.

"Here we go," the female EMT said, lifting the backboard into the back seat. "You know, you're a lucky girl to have so many men worried about you."

"Oh, the god parents aren't even here, and wait until _my_ parents hear about this," Alicia groaned. The EMT chuckled as she wrapped gently put the neck brace on her.

"Precautionary," she said, giving her a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't Worry Baby by The Beach Boys

"Alright, Ms. Weaver, we've got your scans back and they're clear," Dr. Linda Killion said as she entered the room Alicia had been brought to. "But the more pressing matter is that you're in preterm labor. We're giving you Magnesium Sulfate in your IV to stop your labor so we're going to monitor your progress."

"If it doesn't stop?" Alicia asked, squeezing Spencer's hand tightly.

"If we're unable to stop your labor, I've got an excellent team in place," Dr. Killion stated. "It isn't ideal to have your baby at 34 weeks, but there is a high survival rate. But like I said, we're trying to stop this. And I'm also going to administer a steroid shot so that we can accelerate the baby's lung development." She reached into a drawer and pulled out a syringe. "Ok, this might hurt a little." When she noticed how stressed the soon-to-be-parents were, she flipped a switch on the ultrasound machine, filling the room with a pulsing noise. "Just listen to your baby's heart beat and relax."

Once the doctor was gone, Spencer sat down on the bed. "Everything is going to be alright," he said. Alicia looked away from him and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You want to go tell Hotch and Dave they can stop pacing?" she asked, glancing at the two men pass the window repeatedly.

"They can wait," he replied, leaning over to kiss her.

"We don't even have the nursery set up. We keep saying we'll do it when it's painted, and we did that months ago. But then it was when we get back from this case, or that dinner, but we never did it." More tears started to fall before she could stop them. "We don't even have the crib set up. What happens if the baby comes and we don't have the crib set up?"

"Shh, listen, I'll get everything together, okay?" Spencer said, rubbing small circles on her hand. "The doctor said you need to relax, remember? Listen," he paused. "That's our baby's heart." He watched as she took an exaggerated breath and leaned back against the pillow. Smiling, he crawled into the bed, holding her as she tried to control her breathing.

"Our baby," she whispered, almost as though she was falling asleep. "We still need a name."

"How about, if it's a boy, we go with Matthew Jason," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "And if we have a girl, we go with Miranda Grace?"

"Matthew or Miranda Reid," she nodded against his chest. "I like it." The aftermath of Alicia's adrenalin rush, the all-encompassing fatigue, coupled with the soothing sound of Baby Reid's heartbeat lulled her to sleep. Spencer relaxed as well, closing his eyes and picturing their perfect child. For nearly an hour, they slept, until the door was opened and a scrub clad nurse entered.

Alicia's contractions had spaced out, something that the nurse confirmed when she checked the readout. "That's really good," she had said encouragingly, patting her arm. "Looks like the labor is slowing down. Your friends wanted to know if they could come in. They're kind of blocking the hallway."

"Yeah, it's fine," a more relaxed Alicia answered. As long as the baby was going to stay in her womb a little bit longer, nothing could upset her. Plus, the nap had helped immensely.

"Hey!" Emily rushed to her side, taking her spare hand. "You had us freaked out there."

"No one more than this one," Alicia smiled, pointing to Spencer. He smiled sheepishly.

"Little man," Derek said, shaking his head, "you freaked your god father out today." He kissed the top of Alicia's head and handed her a little wrapped package. "I was going to give this to you at work, but those plans changed."

"Derek," she sighed, "you didn't have to. Besides, the baby shower was weeks ago."

"I just got it in yesterday," he replied, shrugging. Emily rolled her eyes while Dave and Hotch chuckled, leaning against the walls.

"Seriously?" she asked, holding up the onesie which had the logo for the Chicago Bears on it. "Come on, the baby is going to be a Pats fan."

"Hey, I'll fight you for that," he laughed. "I'll make that kid love the Bears."

"In your dreams," she laughed. "But thanks, Derek, I love it."

"No need to lie, hunny," Penelope grinned as she entered the room. "I told him not to get it. And this, my love, is for you." She handed her an Italian ice. "The nurses said that I couldn't get you a burger or anything really good. Once you get out of here, we'll go get you something awesome."

"Looking forward to it, but this is great," Alicia said as she took a bite. Strawberry flavored, the new favorite of the month. "Oh, and since you're all here, we'd like to announce that we've picked baby names! Matthew Jason or Miranda Grace." The other agents complemented the choices, choosing not to say anything the small tribute to Spencer's former mentor.

"Hey, guys, can I ask you a favor?" Spencer asked after the conversation died down.

"Anything," Dave answered. He had been feeling guilty all afternoon, playing the scene over and over again, trying to see if he could have avoided the accident.

"We don't have the nursery set up at the apartment. Alicia can't do any heavy lifting, and I can't do a lot of the stuff by myself. Could you guys…"

"When do you need us?" Hotch asked.

"Whenever you have the time," Spencer grinned.

"I'll make dinner," Alicia added.

"I'm afraid you won't be doing much of anything," Dr. Killion interjected, looking over Alicia's chart as she walked into the room. "The good news is that your labor has stopped, so we're going to observe you for a few more hours and if the labor doesn't start back up, you'll be headed home tonight." She flipped the chart closed and moved to take out the IV line. "However, I'm putting you on bed rest for the duration of your pregnancy." Alicia groaned.

"I'll make sure it's done," Hotch assured the doctor. "Agent O'Mally will fill in for you immediately," he added, looking at his youngest team member.

"I only got to do half a day of training," she sighed. "We didn't even hit contacting the accountants about the cost/benefit analysis. Or getting the jet lined up. Or-"

"We'll cover it," Dave assured her. "Your job now is to relax and keep that baby healthy."

The team left, drifting out one by one, over the next few hours. Dave was nearly asleep on his feet when Alicia kicked him out. After making a comment about how she was no longer in charge of him, he hugged her.

"Thanks for everything today," she whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.

OOO

At eleven o'clock that night, Alicia was officially discharged from the hospital. She and Spencer had tried to get Hotch to leave, but he stayed with them until she was wheeled out of the building. He had promised Alicia that he would bring Jack with him the next day so he could keep her company as the baby's room was set up.

"So that was scary," she said as they drove back to their apartment.

"Definitely," Spencer replied, reaching to hold her hand. "I thought Tallahassee was bad." The memory of that night the David Foster had tried to kill her and had nearly succeeded with Dave haunted them both. "But now we get to go home and relax."

"Dinner," she stated. "Mamma and baby are hungry. And I think a chocolate milkshake and French fries sound great."

"Didn't get enough fries earlier?" he laughed.

"I didn't get to eat many of them. They ended up all over Dave's car, so I feel like I got cheated. And plus, you've only got so much time to dote on me before this one comes and all the attention goes to the baby." She gently rubbed her stomach, grinning as she felt the baby kick. Quickly, Alicia grabbed Spencer's hand and put it to the spot, hoping for another kick.

"That still freaks me out," he chuckled.

"Stop calling your son or daughter's movement freaky," she laughed as they pulled into the fast food drive thru.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Bruised and Scarred by Mayday Parade

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked, walking back into their bedroom for the millionth time that morning.

"Yes," Alicia laughed, putting on a brave face. "I've got a pile of books to read, trashy magazine, other magazines I've failed to flip through, and my laptop. And if all else fails there are bills to pay and thank you cards to write for baby shower gifts. And I can do light chores, and that hamper is getting mighty full, so laundry is always a possibility." They pushed off that chore for as long a possible, as both of them hated folding clothes.

"Relax today," he laughed, walking over and kissing his girlfriend. A part of him was envious that she was able to stay in sweat pants all day and rest in bed while he went to work.

"Oh, I need you to do me a favor, though. Make sure that Sean knows that if he has any questions, he can call me."

"You're on bed rest. That means no work."

"I can work from bed. And plus, it's only a phone call. I can guarantee that I'll be on the phone quite a bit today, since my family's heard, and so have Meaghan and Cadence." Alicia's best friends and her mother had offered to come in for the weekend to keep her company, but she wanted them to wait until the baby actually came. When Spencer went to move away, Alicia grabbed his tie and pulled him down for another kiss. "Promise to tell Sean?"

"If we can't answer the question, I'll let him call." After one final kiss, he left for work with a parting warning that she had better take it easy 'or else'.

"Bed rest is going to kill me," Alicia yawned, rubbing her baby bump. "But for right now, Mommy is going back to sleep."

OOO

"Well hello, stranger," Alicia laughed as she answered the phone. "This is only the seventh time you've called today." She hadn't had a shortage of phone conversations from her family and friends either.

"I can't run up to your office anymore to check on you," Spencer replied. Alicia rolled her eyes as she swung her legs off the bed. It was two in the afternoon and she was bored out of her mind.

"Just like the last time you called, we're both fine, no contractions."

"Good. Going insane?"

"Definitely. I've got a stack of thank you cards to mail out with the letter to your mom."

"Ouch, you must be bored," he grinned; Alicia could hear it in his voice. She'd been avoiding doing that particular task for as long as possible.

"Yes, and your 'Honey Do' list has grown exponentially long. I e-mailed you a list of groceries we need for dinner tonight."

"That doesn't sound like you've been in bed all day."

"So I might have cheated for about 15 minutes." Plus an hour and a half, she added mentally. "I'm going stir crazy. Oh! And tell Dave that the cops called about the accident so he can tell his insurance company."

"Will do. I've got to work on my report now, so I'll check up on you later."

"Babe, you being a really concerned father is super cute and everything, but you don't have to call every hour. I'll let you know if something's up."

"Is that a subtle way to say that I'm annoying you?" Spencer laughed.

"Possibly," she replied, pulling her hair into a messy bun.

"Ok, I'll stop calling so often. I love you."

"Love ya too babe. Stop worrying!" They disconnected and Alicia tossed her phone onto the bed. After a moment, she got out of bed and walked to the living room, one hand on her lower back, the other rubbing her belly. "I know Daddy said that I should play you Mozart, even though Beethoven is Mommy's favorite composer, but right now we're going to listen one of my favorite bands." Quickly scrolling through the bands on her iPod, she stopped on Mayday Parade.

"_It all goes back to the first kiss, it was the one I thought I'd never miss_," Alicia sang as she walked to the nursery, the music blasting through the apartment. "Someone share my taste in music," she laughed as the baby started to roll.

A grimace crossed over Alicia's face as she threw open the door to the baby's room, or as she knew it, the baby things dumping room. They had painted the walls a pale yellow (gender neutral) with white trim. When her older sister, Crystal, had come in for the baby shower, she'd also painted a tree for them, which they planned to measure the child's height on. The windows had cream curtains hung, ones that Alicia's mother, Kathleen, had made. Little giraffes were on the edges of the cloth.

While the décor was mostly taken care of, the floor was an entirely different story. They had bought all the necessary items (crib, changing table, etc.) but they were still in boxes leaned against the wall. A light green upholstered glider was shoved into the corner with the ottoman resting on it (a combo gift from Meaghan and Cadence). The baby shower gifts were still in their gift bags on the floor. Overall, the room was just in disarray. Alicia's nesting instinct, which had made her scrub down the rest of the house, really hadn't reached this room.

"This, my little love, your Grandma Diana sent you," Alicia said, taking a blanket from one of the gift bags. Spencer had told her that he had used that blanket when he was a baby. The copy of Sir Thomas Malory's "Le Morte d'Arthur" had been added to the bookshelf in their shared office, next to Alicia's copy of "The Once and Future King". Diana had written a note about how Spencer was to read that to her grandchild every night.

For the next hour, Alicia preoccupied herself with folding unisex baby clothes and blankets, stacking boxes of diapers, and bringing bottles to the kitchen to be washed. When the dryer started to beep, she decided to take a break and finish at least one chore. It took two trips for her to bring all of the warm clothes to the living room, but once that was done she settled down on the couch.

"_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for, don't give it away, torn apart, never getting what you've been crying for, it's always the same_," she sang, stacking the folded clothes on the coffee table.

"Remember when we went to that Mayday concert at Floyd's?" a voice behind her asked. Alicia turned around quickly, recognizing the thick Georgian accent.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey! I hope you're enjoying this so far. I just wanted to let you know that this story will be updated every other day. Sorry it's posted late today, but I just got off work =]_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Love Hurts by Yiruma

"I know you don't like surprises, but this is a good one, right?" Travis Clark, Alicia's ex-husband asked. The well-muscled, tall man leaned against the wall, smiling impishly, "I mean, usually I tell you when I'm getting back from a deployment but I thought I'd surprise you." He ran a hand over his copper colored hair, which had been clipped into a crew cut from the time he turned 18.

"What are you talking about?" Alicia demanded, standing up and wrapping a protective hand across her stomach. Her heart was pounding and her fight or flight response was securely pointed to flight. His eyes went straight to the baby bump.

"Babe," he breathed, pushing off the wall and walking towards her. "You've gotten big while I was gone. I knew you were far along, but…you're beautiful." Alicia backed away with him, trying to keep the couch between them. He laughed, "Come on, you know you're happy to see me."

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled.

"You're mad. I should have told you I was coming back," he grinned. "But you're acting like I killed your cat or something; you can't be that mad."

"Trav, I don't want you here." She was getting closer to her bedroom door, and therefore her gun and cell phone. If she could reach them, she would be able to get some help…

"Is there…are you cheating on me?" he suddenly asked, grabbing a pair of Spencer's slacks from the laundry pile. His voice was icy cold, and his green eyes were hard with anger.

"We… Travis, we've been divorced for over two years," she said as soothingly as possible. As she watched, something snapped in him. He vaulted over the couch and Alicia ran towards the front door, but he grabbed her upper arm and spun her, pushing the frightened woman against the wall.

"Is there another man in my house?" He shook her, making her head bounce against the wall.

"No!" she cried, making him stop. When she tried to look away from him, he grabbed her face roughly and forced her to look him in the eyes. "A friend, his washer broke and I was doing a favor," she lied. Travis had never been violent with her, not once in the 8 years they'd been together. After a moment, he started laughing.

"Of course; you're always stepping in to help others out," he said before pressing his lips to hers. Alicia pushed against him and he smiled. "Forgive me already, Mrs. Clark."

OOO

"Put it down," Emily warned as Spencer reached for his phone again. "She said no more calling."

"I know what she said," he replied, ignoring Derek's laughing. "But her doctor-"

"Her doctor told her to relax, which means she needs to not be annoyed by your calling. Didn't she say that she had a lot of things to keep her occupied?" Emily continued.

"Yes," Spencer admitted. "Can you really blame me for being worried, though? You saw what happened yesterday."

"Oh, I'd be worse than you. But that would be in a perfect world where men had the babies and women got to sit back and watch you have the whole pregnancy experience," Emily laughed.

OOO

"Here, drink this," Travis said, handing a glass of milk to Alicia. He walked around the couch to where she was sitting, not noticing how she flinched away from his touch. "How'd you get the scratches on your face?"

"Car accident," she whispered, taking a sip of the milk. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded; she winced as he sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I got looked at and the doctor said that I'm fine so I didn't want to worry you." She had decided that playing along would be the best thing to do. Hopefully Spencer would call soon and she could let him know something was wrong. It also didn't help that her neighbors were all at work, so there was no help there either.

"Probably wouldn't have been able to reach me anyways," he added, motioning for her to finish the drink. "I stopped by my parents on the way here." A small flicker of hope was sparked when she realized someone knew how unstable the man was.

"How are they doing?" she asked, taking a nervous gulp of the milk. Something hit the back of her throat as she reflexively swallowed. Her eyes widened in shock as she forced herself to start gag.

"No, no, no, it's okay," Travis quickly clamped a hand over Alicia's mouth. She clawed at his hand but he was so much stronger than her. "It's just a Benadryl." Rather than having a relaxing effect, Alicia started to fight harder. The last time she'd taken one of those pills, she'd fallen asleep in less than 20 minutes. It didn't help that she hadn't eaten much of anything in the past few hours either.

OOO

"Spencer," Emily groaned as the younger agent picked up the phone.

"I've waited two hours so she'll forgive me," he rationalized. "Besides, I need to get some clarification on her grocery list."

"What's she making?" Dave asked from his perch on Derek's desk.

"I think she said stuffed pork chops and homemade apple sauce," he answered, cradling the phone against his ear and listening to the ringing. To his surprise, it rolled to her voicemail.

"You've reached Agent Alicia Weaver. I cannot reach the phone right now so please leave your contact information and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you."

"Hey, it's me. Just wanted to see how you're doing and ask how many apples you'll need for dinner tonight. Give me a call. Love you." Sighing, he hung up and leaned back in his chair.

"She's ignoring you," Derek laughed.

OOO

Travis picked up Alicia's phone and watched at Spencer's name flashed. Breathing heavily, he sent the call to voicemail before turning the phone over and removing the battery. Then resumed packing a bag for her.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Okay guys, I know how many of you are reading this. It's kind of discouraging to only have 2 reviews. I need to know what you think! Is the pace too slow? Emotions not realistic? Dialogue too boring? Let me know! I'm constantly editing the work and am willing to edit according to what you say!

Also, there is now a poll on my home page concerning future writings. Please feel free to visit and cast your vote for whom you think should be the focus of my next Criminal Minds story. I've already formulated basic plot lines for each of the male characters, so I need this time to jot down ideas for the smaller details. Vote now. Vote often. _(Message brought to you by writer with a BS in Political Science)_ =]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Holding Us Back by Katie Herzing

"I'm home!" Spencer called as he opened the front door, juggling his keys and grocery bags. After putting the food down on the table and slinging his bag across a chair, he walked to their bedroom, expecting to see Alicia relaxing in their bed. "Enjoy your-"

He paused, seeing that their bed was empty. In a very un-Alicia move, it was also neatly made. Sitting on her pillow was a disassembled cell phone.

"Alicia?" Spencer called, leaving the room and walking to the living room, starting to worry. A pile of folded laundry was sitting on the couch but no sign of his girlfriend. There was an empty glass on the coffee table. "This isn't funny." He hurriedly went through the office and the nursery, seeing no sign of her. In a panic, he picked up his phone and called one person he knew could help.

"Garcia."

"Hey, I'm on my way over just as soon-"

"I need you to find Alicia for me. Look at her credit cards, hospitals, anything!"

"What? What do you mean find Alicia?" she asked, even as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"I just got home and she's not here but her car is still parked outside. And her cell phone is on the pillow. She's not here…she's not here."

"Breathe, Reid, take a deep breath," Penelope said. "I'm not seeing any hospital admissions, no changes on her medical records…there isn't any activity on her bank account. I'm sending the team over right now."

"I'm calling the cops. Something isn't right."

OOO

"What have we got?" Hotch asked as he entered the apartment. There were uniformed cops walking in and out, along with the FBI forensics team.

"We found some finger prints that we're going to run as soon as we get back to the office," the lead of the forensic team said, pulling Hotch aside. "But to tell the truth, it kind of looks like she left on her own free will."

"No forced entry?"

"No, the lock's in perfect working order. There's multiple prints on it so we'll run those too."

"Well someone forced their way in then," Dave growled, walking up to the two. "She wouldn't leave. Hotch, you've got to talk to Reid; the kid's beating himself up. The cops won't even file a missing person's report because some of her things are missing."

"Protocol," Hotch stated, shaking his head. He clapped Dave's shoulder before striding to the living room. Spencer was sitting on the couch with Penelope and Emily, his head in his hands. Derek was talking to one of the police officers. The laptop on the coffee table was running checks on anything Alicia would have to use to get far.

"We'll find her," Emily said, rubbing Spencer's back.

"I'm looking at everything," Penelope added. "If she buys as much as a stick of gum I'll track her down."

"Reid," Hotch said. Spencer shot out of his seat and turned to face his boss.

"I…I don't know what happened. I talked to her all day and then she didn't answer the phone. I thought that she was just trying to prove a point when she didn't pick up." It was strange seeing their normally composed teammate so…fragile.

"We'll find her, Reid," the older man assured him. "Now think, had she said anything about being followed?"

"You think she was being stalked?" Derek asked.

"Whoever it was knew that she was home alone," Dave stated. "Normally she would have been at work, so yeah, someone was following her." Derek, realizing that everyone was tense, ignored the angry tone in his voice.

"She didn't say anything to me," Spencer groaned, sinking back onto the couch and grinding the palms of his hands into his eyes. He started to run through conversations they'd had, trying to pick up on the smallest hint that she'd been aware someone was watching her.

"Sir, we're finished here," the forensics lead announced, walking over to the couch. "We'll notify you as soon as we find anything out," he added, looking at the distraught Spencer.

"Thank you," Hotch said, shaking the man's hand. The apartment quickly emptied, the other FBI techs murmuring their condolences as they left. "Morgan, Dave, profile the apartment. Prentiss, you're going to have to call her parents and let them know what's going on. Garcia, find something, anything. Reid, come with me."

In a daze, he followed Hotch into the kitchen and onto the front porch. Alicia had wanted to put a swing on it so they could sit out there when the weather was cool. That's what had made her pick the apartment that was too big for their small family, where there was horrible wallpaper that took forever to take down, and not enough parking.

"She can't be gone," Spencer choked. He bent his head back and blinked away the tears that had gathered. The sun was setting, and he realized that he'd have to sleep alone tonight.

For the first time in years, he was truly alone. And nothing's worse than being alone, no matter how many people are around you.

* * *

**Please participate in the poll on my homepage! Choose who I write my next story about =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Go vote on who my next story should focus on! The poll is on my homepage!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift

"Where's my baby?" Kathleen Weaver demanded, running through the terminal. The worried mother had red eyes and was sniffling loudly. John and Evan, Alicia's father and brother, followed Kathleen quickly.

"Mrs. Weaver, we're working as quickly as possible," Emily said. "As soon as your daughters get here, we'll take you to see our boss."

"Do you know anything?" John asked, the stress of the situation showing. His eyes darted around the terminal, as though he would be able to spot his second child in the crowd.

"Our forensics team combed over the apartment and our coworkers are working up a profile."

"I've got my computer running every possible thing that could help us pinpoint where she went," Penelope added. "I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances, Mr. Weaver. You must be Evan." She and Emily introduced themselves.

"Mom!" Samantha Weaver yelled, covering a surprising amount of ground in heels, her long brown hair streamed out behind her. Kathleen turned and pulled her into a hug. "Where's Spencer?" she asked, looking over her mother's shoulder. She had hazel eyes, just like Alicia.

"He's with the team going over everything that's happened," Emily said. He had wanted to go to the airport, but Hotch had ordered him to stay. They had the best chance of finding Alicia within 72 hours of her going missing. And that time was quickly flying out the window.

"I knew something was wrong, I told Mike that something didn't feel right," a dark haired woman growled, storming up to the group. She was chewing on her lip stud, deep brown eyes studying Evan's face. "You okay?" Crystal Weaver asked.

"Yeah," Evan replied, his voice cracking. He looked at his dad, who squeezed his shoulder. "I got into a fight with her the other day over something really stupid. Where's Mike?"

"He was in surgery when I got the call. His Chief is going to let him know when the craniotomy's done."

"We should go," Penelope interjected. "The team wants to talk to you guys."

OOO

Spencer sat at the round table, looking at the pictures of the crime scene: his apartment. He found it so bizarre seeing his home on the screen that usually had pictures of death on it. His fervent hope was that that they wouldn't be putting any of those up.

"Here," Sean O'Mally said, extending a cup of coffee to Spencer. He took the mug, one that Alicia had given to him after complaining about how many disposable ones he went through in a day. _Hello, I'm a caffeine addict_ was written across the black surface.

"Thanks," Spencer croaked. He was mentally exhausted but refused to rest. The team knew that he wouldn't until they the found Alicia.

"She's strong, you know," Sean stated. "I know I've only known her for two days, but she's a fighter."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of."

"Spencer," Kathy said, flying into the room. Sean grabbed the remote and removed the pictures of the apartment. "How are you?"

"Worried. How was your flight?"

"Long," the older woman sighed. She hugged him, squeezing hard. "You look like you need sleep."

"I can't," he breathed. He saw over Kathy's shoulder that the rest of Alicia's family had joined them. "Mr. Weaver, I am so sorry."

"This isn't your fault," John said, shaking his head. "And call me John."

"Everyone, this is Agent Sean O'Mally," Emily started introductions as she walked into the room. "Sean, this is Alicia's family: mother Kathleen, father John, older sister Crystal, younger sister Samantha, and younger brother Evan. Weaver family, these are Agents David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, and Section Chief Director Erin Strauss." The assembled agents nodded as they were introduced; the Weaver women had met some of them when they'd come for the baby shower. "The second team is on the way back from a case and will be joining us as soon as possible."

"I want to personally assure you that we will be utilizing all FBI resources to locate your daughter," Strauss stated. "At this time we're operating under the pretense that she is simply missing. Our forensics team is running the finger print analysis as we speak, and as soon as we get any hits, you will be informed."

"My sister isn't 'simply missing'," Crystal snapped. "I fucking talked to her this morning. She gave absolutely _no_ indication that she was leaving, so she was obviously kidnapped." Unlike the other women in the family, she had darker hair like her father. It was chopped short and spiked in the back. A black star tattoo was on the back of her neck, and a few others weren't visible. Her eyes were blazing with anger.

"Yeah," Samantha chimed in. "I talked to her too. She was making plans for you guys to come over tonight. That doesn't sound like someone who was getting ready to run." The youngest of the girls had a protective arm wrapped around her brother. Her hair was perfectly styled in large curls, brown hair highlighted with blonde streaks. She, like Alicia, had hazel eyes that were boring into the members of the team. Even when angry, it was easy to see how she had gotten a few modeling contracts that helped her pay for college.

"Did she say anything to you about being followed or even scared?" Hotch asked.

"She was scared all the time," Evan smirked. "This friggen job makes her worry about you guys all the time. I don't know how many times I've called her and she was crying because one of you got hurt."

There was a quiet stand off between the family and the assembled agents.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Anyone else loving Taylor's new album? The songs are already inspiring me to write, so let me know which of the stories I should focus on! GO VOTE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Vote on who I write about next! Poll is on my homepage =]**

* * *

Chapter 8

Unarmed by Mariah McManus

"I'll call you back. Hey, have you heard anything?" Dr. Michael 'Mike' Lewiston asked, hanging up his cell phone and walking over to Penelope. His blonde hair was nearly standing up from the amount of times he'd run his hand through it. His eyes looked almost bruised from lack of sleep, making his blue eyes stand out even more. Penelope had a stack of papers in her hand and was looking intently at Derek. The neurosurgeon had arrived at Quantico around midnight.

"I…I need to give this to the team first," she stuttered. Hotch waved her over, giving Mike a look that clearly said that he shouldn't follow her. Mike put his pager and cell phone back in the pocket of his scrubs; he'd left straight from surgery, not even pausing to change into street clothes. Penelope glanced back at Alicia's brother-in-law before addressing the assembled agents, "The finger prints finally had a match."

"Yes?" Strauss prodded.

"They came back to Master Sergeant Travis Clark of the 75th Ranger Regiment."

"Alicia's ex-husband?" Derek asked, glancing up at the team's briefing room, where Spencer was sitting with the Weaver's. They'd made it clear that he would be the best at keeping the family calm, since he knew them the best.

"Yeah; I did a little digging and this is bad guys, I mean really bad. I had to hack into his records, but I can only go so far without getting into the Pentagon's servers," she chanced a look at Strauss, who had a very pinched look at that piece of information. "However, I got quite a bit from the IRS and his medical records. It turns out that he was stationed in Georgia, at Fort Benning. He got deployed to Afghanistan a few times and he was Honorably Discharged a few months ago. His medical chart shows that he was diagnosed with PTSD."

"Post traumatic stress disorder isn't uncommon with soldier returning from war zones," Dave said.

"There's a problem, though: his psychologist noted that there was also a personality disorder."

"Being diagnosed with a personality disorder means that you don't get paid disability," Mike stated, walking up to the group. There was a look passed around the BAU team, something that Mike caught. "I was in the Air Force for three years. There's been a spike in using personality disorders as why soldiers are being discharged." He paused, running a hand over his face. "It's Travis, isn't it?"

"What can you tell us about him?" Derek asked.

"Not much. Crystal wasn't too happy with Alicia when she eloped, so they didn't talk for a while. I only met him once, at 'Licia's graduation. He seemed all right then. Possessive, but alright." Again, a look was passed around the team. They hadn't known that Alicia had eloped.

"Possessive?" asked Emily, filing away that piece of information.

"Yeah. They had a party at her apartment right after, since she and her roommates were graduating too. He wasn't too happy when she was talking to other guys. Even her best friend's husband…what's her name…?"

"Meaghan?" Emily supplied. Cadence wasn't married, as she had adamantly told her at the baby shower. She was still picking out dresses and cake flavors for her upcoming nuptials.

"Yeah, her. From what Crys told me, they all went to high school together, and Meaghan's husband set Alicia and Travis up so there was no reason to be jealous. Wait, have you told her friends? Cause they're going to want to be here."

OOO

Spencer paced back and forth, wearing a hole in the floor. He tried to think of something, anything that would give him a clue of what happened between when he'd last called and when he got home.

"Spencer, come sit down," Kathy sighed, tired of watching the young man tear himself apart. She patted the seat next to her on the couch, recently vacated by her husband, who she had a sneaking suspicion, was outside smoking with Samantha. He had quit over 20 years before, but when stressed he used the cigarettes as a crutch.

"I hate feeling helpless," Spencer confessed, sitting down next to Alicia's mother and putting his head in his hands. Kathy started to rub small circles on his back, something that Alicia had apparently picked up from her. Usually it melted away all the anxiety, but tonight it wouldn't work. Actually, he realized, looking at his watch, it was five in the morning.

"Right now, we're doing everything we can," she said, soothingly. Kathy knew that both Crystal and Evan were listening, even though they were pretending to sleep. "Alicia told me that your team is the best in the country, so I'm trusting in you to find her. And then I'll get to hold my first grandchild, and everything will be all right." Spencer groaned.

"The doctor told me that she needed to be stress free for the rest of the pregnancy. She's already gone into labor once, and-"

"Listen to me," she demanded, voice cold as steel. He looked up, surprised to see the change in Kathy's face. She had been a worried mother but now she looked like she was ready to fight to the death. "My daughter is going to do everything to make sure that baby is okay. You know as well as I do that she'll take care of herself. Right now, your job is to find her."

Nodding, Spencer sat up, staring at the ceiling. His eyes started to close on their own free will. While his body demanded rest, his brain refused to allow it. He kept coming back to the conversation they'd had about setting up the nursery. They'd fought about the color, waffling between yellow and green. It all seemed so stupid now.

And there was the night when he'd broken down and confessed his fears that their baby would have schizophrenia. Alicia had assured him that even if their child had two heads and green skin, they would love him or her. As she said, they'd have to deal with what came. "It's part of being a parent, babe," she had said, smiling before leaning to kiss him.

Spencer fell asleep, dreaming about being home with Alicia and their child, safe and sound.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vote on who I write about next! Poll on my homepage!**

* * *

Chapter 9 

Better Man by James Morrison

"We've got a hit on the prints," Hotch announced, entering the room. Crystal and Evan dropped their pretense of sleep and sat straight up. Spencer jerked out of his seat and looked at his colleagues, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Their body language was screaming that this wasn't good news. Even Strauss looked concerned.

"John and Sammy need to be here," Kathy breathed, watching as Mike moved to comfort her oldest daughter. The Weaver matriarch had been looking out the window, thinking about the various family outings that they'd had when her children were younger. Evan tried to look unconcerned but failed miserably.

"Right here," John announced, dodging past Dave and Emily. Sammy joined her little brother and put an arm around him.

"Who?" Spencer demanded. It was discomforting to be outside of the loop with his team. They were treating him like a victim's family member rather than an FBI agent.

Which, of course, he was.

"Travis Clark," Penelope answered, her eyes scanning his face.

"WHAT?" John yelled. Kathy put a restraining arm around him. "That bastard has my daughter?"

"Daddy!" Sammy gasped.

"What else?" Spencer asked, one hand covering his eyes. The last thing he needed was for the team to see him break down. He knew that Travis was an Army Ranger and trained in evasion tactics. It would be very difficult to find him.

"He's been diagnosed with PTSD and a personality disorder," Derek said. Taking a deep breath, Spencer nodded.

"So he might be in a psychotic break." Using ever ounce of strength, Spencer managed to keep the despair from his voice.

"What does that mean?" Evan asked.

"It means-" Dave started to say before Spencer pushed past him, darting out the door and towards the bathroom "-that he could be violent and delusional." Derek looked at Hotch before following the man he considered his little brother.

"Reid," he called, pushing open the bathroom door. Spencer was standing at the sink, splashing water on his face.

"I need to work," Spencer snapped. "I can't sleep because the woman I love is out there, and I fucking fall asleep."

"Hey, you haven't slept in 24 hours, don't be too hard on yourself," Derek said. When Spencer turned to glare at him, he saw that tears were brimming in his eyes.

"You know what I would be doing if I went home right now?" His eyes were wide in an attempt to keep the tears from falling.

"What?"

"I'd be trying to find some Dilaudid." Morgan studied the younger man and was about to say something when he spoke again. It was the first time that Spence had told him that he'd battled a drug addiction, not that he hadn't known. "I haven't had those cravings since before I met Alicia. Do you know what that says about me? I'd rather be off having some hallucination rather than finding the woman I plan to marry. Whenever she agrees. Damn it!" He slammed his hand down on the counter, causing some water to splash off the counter and onto Derek.

"Listen to me, Kid, the last thing we need right now is you on drugs. And do you really want to be doing that when you've got a new baby coming into the world soon?"

"If we ever find them," Spencer muttered under his breath.

"Hey, don't talk like that," Derek ordered. "We're going to find her and then you're going to have a happy little family. And I'll blackmail her into marrying you if that's what you want. If it kills me, I'll make sure your family is safe." It was easy to forget sometimes that the genius hadn't had a typical childhood. This was his chance at having a normal family.

"You know as well as I do that we don't always find people on time. Who knows what he's doing to her? And what if she goes into labor? What about our baby? He could…could-"

"Stop. Stop doing this to yourself," the older agent said, reaching to put a hand on Spencer's shoulder. Unable to control himself, Spence broke down, falling to his knees. "I've got you." Derek joined him, holding his little brother as he sobbed.

OOO

"We need to find hotel, or something," Mike said as the clock edged closer to 8:00 in the morning. "Staying here isn't going to get anything done."

"The techs are done the apartment if you want to go there," Spencer offered. "There's a spare bedroom and the couch folds out. And our room."

"No, we'll get some rooms," Kathy sighed, rubbing her shoulder. "You should think about getting some rest, too."

"I can book you a hotel, if you'd like," Penelope said, opening her laptop. She'd decided to sit with Spencer and the Weavers whenever she had a free moment. They looked so beat and exhausted that her, so much so that she felt that she needed to do something to help them feel a little better.

"Could you?" John asked, sitting up at little straighter and looking at his family. "That would be really helpful."

"Hotel rooms coming up," the Technical Analysis stated, her fingers flying across the keys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vote on my poll! Choose who I write about next =]**

* * *

Chapter 10

Stretching, Alicia groaned as a dull ache spread across her spine. She'd forgotten to put a pillow under her belly and between her knees, something the doctor said that would help stop the pain. The baby kicked against the hand she pressed against her stomach; yes, Baby was definitely awake as well, and very restless.

"I had the weirdest dream," she said aloud, voice raspy with sleep. Feeling the bed shift next to her, she knew that Spencer was awake. "I was at home and you were at work. Maybe it was a nightmare, cause I was doing laundry."

"Definitely. You hate laundry," another raspy voice replied, reaching over to cover her hand with his. Alicia's eyes shot open as a pair of lips pressed against her neck. The wall facing her was painted light green, and there wasn't a window. This wasn't her bedroom. She pinched her arm quickly. Yup, it hurt. Definitely awake. Fear made her heart start to pound as she slowly turned to face Travis. He smiled at her, "So what else happened in your dream?"

"I've got to go to the bathroom," she said quickly, sitting up. The room started to spin from her rapid movement, but she wasn't going to be lying with him in bed. She hurried to the open door, pulling it shut behind her. There was a short staircase that she ran down, gripping the railing for dear life. When she reached the ground floor, Alicia turned towards the front door. "Come on, me on!" she begged, pulling at the handle. It refused to budge. It was then that she realized the deadbolt had been reversed, and she needed a key to get out.

"Honey?" Travis called from the bedroom doorway. "You okay?" Alicia tried to stifle her heavy breathing and started to explore the rest of the house. The windows had locks on them and the door in the kitchen had the locks reversed as well. "Ally Bear?" She cringed, hating that nickname. After taking a deep breath, Alicia turned, pasting a smile on her face as Travis walked down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"You could have used the master bath," he chuckled.

"I wanted some breakfast," she lied. Travis walked towards her, and she forced herself not to flinch from his touch as he put a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. The last thing she needed to do was set him off.

"You go back up to bed and I'll bring you up something. The doctor said you should be resting anyways." The blood drained from her face as she realized that he'd been stalking her. And she had never noticed.

"Yeah, okay," Alicia whispered, turning back to go upstairs. Biting the inside of her mouth, she fought back tears and trudged up the stairs. There was no obvious means of escape. She hadn't even seen a phone.

Upon reaching the bedroom, she gently closed the doors and started to search the room. The keys to door had to be around here somewhere, she reason. But no pants pocket or drawer yielded what she was searching for. "Where the hell are we?" she whispered, standing by the window. It was on the opposite wall to the one she'd woken to in the morning. As far as the eye could see, there were trees. Travis had definitely taken them to a rural area.

"Like the view?" Travis asked as he pushed the door open.

"It's nice," she answered, reaching to wipe away a tear that escaped, before turning to him. He had a tray in his hands, laden with pancakes, eggs, juice, and water.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I made a little of everything." With some maneuvering, he set it down on the bed and motioned for her to take her pick.

"Eggs make me sick," Alicia stated, trying not to gag from the smell. Travis gave a weak smile before taking the plate of scrambled eggs for himself.

"I should have known that. I can't apologize enough for missing most of the pregnancy. But at least I'll be here for the most important part," he grinned, crossing the room quickly and pulling Alicia into his embrace. She tensed before forcing herself to relax.

OOO

"So I need to go into town," Travis sighed as he gathered the plates. Alicia had worried about eating the food, especially after he'd drugged her, but when he'd taken a bite of the pancakes, she trusted it. And besides, the baby needed something.

"Can I go?" she asked. If she could get away from him, even for a moment, she could alert someone and tell him or her to get help.

"You need to rest," he grinned. "Do it now cause once this one comes, we'll be up all night." His hand rubbed her stomach slowly, and then stopped when he felt the baby move. "Was that…?"

"Rolling over," Alicia gasped, shifting to find a more comfortable position. At least it wasn't accompanied by a swift kick to the ribs, she added to herself. Her ex-husband leaned down and kissed her protruding stomach.

"Daddy'll be home soon. You and Momma relax, okay?" Within ten minutes, he'd left the house, locking her in. And moments after he left, Alicia got up to explore again.

What Alicia had failed to notice in her earlier panic was the pictures that decorated the walls. The most prominent photo was of Travis carrying Alicia, him dressed in his military dress uniform and her in a white knee length, strapless dress. She was turned away from the camera, kissing her new husband. The next one was of them at a high school football game, Travis dressed in his team uniform and Alicia wearing his letterman jacket. The one after it was of her in a black robe and mortarboard standing in the Westcott fountain at Florida State right after she'd graduated.

Choking back a sob, Alicia moved to look out the window at the end of the hallway. It was on the front of the house facing a dirt road and gravel driveway. As she watched, a truck rumbled by. Quickly, she pounded on the window, trying to get the driver's attention, screaming as loudly as she could.

The truck drove past the house, not even tapping the brakes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is out so late. I picked up an extra shift at work =P Hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	11. Chapter 11

**Please vote in my poll! Choose who I write about next!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Ok, so I found out some more about Travis," Penelope said, tapping a few keys on her laptop. The screen on the wall was a mirror of hers. "Thanks to the Pentagon letting us use their records, I found out what caused him to be discharged." Sean had managed to get in a few phone calls before being called away to a home emergency. The military was willing to give them the file on Travis, but some portions were restricted due to them being "of a classified nature".

"The personality disorder and the PTSD," Derek stated.

"Ah, yes my love, but now I know what caused the latter. I know that he took Alicia, but he had a hard war, guys." A hint of pity colored her voice.

"Meaning?" Strauss prodded.

"Travis was a sniper in the Army Rangers. He was out on one of his missions when his partner was killed." Penelope hit a few keys, drawing up two pictures: one of Travis, and the other of young African-American man. "Dwight Jackson was twenty-two when he was died. According to the official report, Travis carried Jackson back to their rendezvous point and managed to keep him alive. When they were going back to the base, his convoy was hit by an IED. Jackson, along with two medics, died. Travis was found a few yards and had some pretty bad injuries. I'm assuming he healed well because there's no indication of permanent damage."

"Anything else?" Hotch asked.

"He was sent to Germany right away, and then he was sent to Walter Reed Army Medical Center in DC. Travis was a patient there for over three months. They released him and when he went for his psychological evaluation, they kicked him out of the military."

"What about family? Anyone around here that could take him in?" Dave questioned. Before Penelope could answer, four other agents joined them.

"What've we got?" SSA Sam Cooper, head of the other BAU team, asked.

OOO

Once the secondary team had been briefed, they got back to work. "I did look into Travis' family," Penelope said. "When his father retired from the military, they moved away from Florida and went to Virginia Beach. Beth and Joe Clark have lived there for about 9 years. Their daughter, Melissa, lives in New York City going to NYU."

"Prentiss, I want you to call his parents, see if they know anything," Hotch ordered.

"Got it," Emily nodded, darting out of the room, quickly followed by Mick Rawson.

"You alright?" Mick asked as he caught up to he woman. She sat down heavily at her desk and he perched on the corner.

"I told Spencer to stop calling her," she said, looking at the Irishman. "Alicia told him to relax, and then she went missing."

"It's not your fault," he said, running a hand shaggy brown hair. "You can't think that."

"I know, but that doesn't make me feel any better," she sighed, picking up the phone and dialing the number Penelope had given her.

OOO

Upstairs, the teams were discussing the facts when an alarm when off on the laptop. "Uh, guys, someone just filed a missing persons report on Travis Clark."

"Where?" Spencer demanded, looking at the tech analyst.

"DC," she answered, pulling up the report.

"Dr. James Goodson, psychiatrist, says that his patient never showed up for a scheduled appointment at Walter Reed," Spencer read. "Couldn't get any information out of living relatives as to his location so he contacted the police."

"Gina can go talk to the good doctor," Sam offered, nodding to the only woman on his team.

"Morgan, you go too," Hotch stated. "Find out what this Dr. Goodson knows."

"I could go," Spencer said. "His files could be quiet extensive and the faster we get the information the sooner we can find Alicia."

"You need to stay and take care of Alicia's family," Hotch replied before turning to talk to Sam.

"We're not sidelining you," Dave stated, walking over to the angry genius.

"It feels like it," he snapped, yanking his tie to loosen it.

"Go to the hotel and take care of Alicia's family. They're scared and confused. Plus, her friends are coming in and they need to be briefed, too."

"I'm not a baby sitter, Rossi. I'm an FBI agent."

"You're also the man that's having a child with Alicia. Her family is looking to you for answers. They're comfortable with you. You're a part of their family." Spencer looked at the older man and nodded, suppressing a sigh. He swung his bag over his shoulder and dug out his car keys.

"You'll keep me informed?"

"Of course. And Reid?"

"Yeah?" Spencer asked, stopping mid-step.

"I'll find our girl."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Listen by Glee Cast

Alicia was walking down the stairs for the third time that day when she gasped, grabbing the banister. "No, no, no, not now," she groaned, sitting down quickly as a contraction hit. She'd been having Braxton Hicks for a few hours, but this was the first real contraction she'd had since…had it only been two days since the accident? Alicia chewed on her lip until the tightening of her belly stopped.

"Alright, go back upstairs," she said to herself. Struggling to her feet, Alicia dragged herself back into the bedroom, wishing that she'd found some way to gain her freedom. Tears sprang to her eyes but she fought them back. "I will not cry. I will not cry," she chanted softly. In her heart, she knew that she had to be strong, even if that strength was waning.

For the next few hours, Alicia laid in bed, timing the contractions and desperately wishing she had a phone. Thankfully they spread out rather than got closer together. The baby wouldn't be coming.

OOO

"Hey, this might cheer you up," Travis said as he walked into the bedroom. He'd come back from town to find a very upset pregnant woman. A photo album was in his arms, one that Alicia had organized for them years before. He sprawled out next to her, putting the book on her legs. When she didn't move to open it, he did it for her. "Remember that?"

"Army Ball," she muttered, looking at the picture of them dressed formally. She was wearing a burgundy gown and her hair was curled and pulled away from her face. Travis looked at her, expecting to see a smile as they went through memory lane. He was sadly disappointed as she was barely paying attention.

"That was a fun day," he remarked after he turned the page. Alicia was sitting on a yellow ball attached to a rope, and Travis was getting ready to fling her down the line that would take her across the park. "You were obsessed with trying to go to all of the little parks in that book."

She looked at the rest of the pictures that he pointed out. In all of them, Alicia had a huge smile and looked happy. That was before she'd found out.

"Look!" Travis laughed as he found a picture of Alicia with an arm wrapped around a raven-haired woman. They were wearing softball uniforms, grins plastered on both of their faces and legs covered in dirt. "Isn't that when you won the base league?"

"Yup," Alicia replied.

"I wonder where Dani ended up?"

OOO

_Alicia walked into the apartment and headed towards the bedroom. It had been a rough morning at the library. A bunch of screaming kids were at story time and she had a horrible headache. A bottle of Excedrin, a chocolate bar, and a soda were in her immediate future. _

_Sighing, she walked down the hall and paused when she heard something: a loud moan. She felt her heart drop and tears spring to her eyes. Pressing a hand to her mouth, Alicia threw open her bedroom door. _

_And watched as Travis jumped out of their bed. "Ally Bear, I thought you were at work."_

"_I TRUSTED YOU!" she choked, looking at the woman who was in her bed. As if to rub salt in her wounds, Danielle Mackey, Alicia's best friend in Japan, was lying in her bed. Dani and Travis worked together as well. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked between them._

"_This isn't what it looks like," Travis said, pulling on his pants._

"_Get out," Alicia ordered, looking at the Danielle._

"_I'm really sorry, 'Licia," Dani said, pulling the sheet to keep herself covered as she reached for her things. _

"_Just get out," she shrieked, jerking away from Travis as he attempted to touch her. "Both of you." _

"_Baby," he pleaded. Alicia glared at him before slapping him._

"_Get out of my house." _

He and Danielle had left. Once they had, Alicia thought about calling their commanding officer and reporting the adultery, which would have made them both lose a stripe and decrease their pay, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to pick up the phone.

Instead, she had grabbed two suitcases and loaded them with things that she would need. A couple boxes were in their closet, so she filled those with items that wouldn't fit in the suitcases. She placed a phone call to the library to let them know that she wouldn't be coming back, dodging questions from her supervisor.

Alicia loaded up her car with the suitcases and boxes before taking off. She stopped at the post office and sent the packages to her parents' house in Florida. Then she had driven to the airport, leaving her car in long-term parking, and went inside to fly back to the US.

OOO

For the rest of the day, Travis tried to cheer Alicia up. He refused to allow her to get out of bed and brought her meals to her.

"I forgot to tell you. I invited our neighbor over for lunch tomorrow," he said as he gathered their dinner dishes.

"Oh?" Alicia asked, perking up a little. "That's nice."

"Yeah, he's alone over in his house so I thought it'd be the neighborly thing to do," he smiled, happy to see his wife interested in something. "I've got some good news, too."

"What?" she asked, wiping a few crumbs from her shirt. When she looked up, a set of rings were in front of her face.

"I found your wedding rings. I can't believe you lost them," he chuckled, taking her left hand. She hadn't lost them; Alicia had thrown them at their framed marriage license as she left their apartment. He gently slid them onto her ring finger.

Chewing the insides of her cheek, Alicia resisted the urge to rip them off and throw them across the room. Play along, she coached herself, play along and stay alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Catalyst by Anna Nalick

"The Clark parents said that their son visited them less then a month ago," Emily reported as she and Mick entered the room. Spencer had left to go tell Alicia's family about what had happened.

"They said he was going to New York to see his sister afterwards," Mick added. "Never showed up."

"But it was the shrink that filed the missing persons report," Dave pondered. "Have you talked to the sister?"

"Left a message for her to call back," Emily sighed. "From what I gather, Travis has been bouncing around for a while."

"Garcia, I want you to look at his financials again, but run the family's as well. They might be supporting him," Hotch said. The red headed analyst nodded before rushing from the room.

"Look at friends also!" Sam yelled. Penelope waved a hand over her shoulder.

OOO

Alicia's best friends, plus significant others, threw their bags down in the hotel and the women hugged Spencer. The FBI agent that had retrieved them from the airport nodded to him before leaving the room.

"Anything new?" Cadence asked, wiping away a rogue tear. Her fiancé, a tall red headed man, folded her into an embrace when she stepped back.

"Not yet," Spencer said over Meaghan's head. "Both teams are working on it." Cadence introduced him to Jacob and Dustin, Meaghan's husband. The men shook hands; they had spoken through the women they loved, a "hello" or "Happy Birthday" every once in a while, but had never met before.

"Fucking Travis," Dustin barked. "He was such a tool after he went to boot camp. I should have never introduced him to Alicia."

"He was an asshole," Cadence agreed. "But you couldn't say that to her unless she said it first. That's why we're really happy she's with you," she added. "You actually treat her right."

"Yup," Meaghan nodded, her head resting against her husband's chest. "She deserves someone like you after being with him." Spencer swallowed hard. He'd known that Alicia's friends approved of him, but it was nice to hear it from them.

"What can we do to help out?" Jacob asked. He, like Dustin, was a member of the Air Force. He and Cadence had met in New York City when she'd been at some fashion shows, trying to find out what to purchase for the major store she worked for, and he was on leave with some buddies. They'd been inseparable since then.

"I need you to tell me everything you can remember about Travis Clark," Spencer explained. Meaghan and Cadence looked at one another, wondering how much to tell him.

OOO

"They were trying to have a baby," Cadence sighed, taking the glass of water Jacob handed her. Her eyes roamed the room, landing on the clock, which read 1:35 AM. "Before she found out about his cheating."

"The last time," Meaghan added. "She forgave him for the first two since they were living apart."

"We were pissed about that. She had this on and off relationship with this other guy who did the same thing. I kept telling her she needed to stand up for herself," Cadence stated.

"Other guy?" Spencer asked, sitting up a little straighter. "Do you know his name?"

"Aaron something. Alicia dated him when she was living in Germany. They were still talking when she came stateside," Meaghan said. "When we met she was on with him but they broke up when she found out he slept with one of her friends."

"Asshole," Dustin growled. He and Jacob had been relatively quiet throughout the discussion. " 'Licia's got a bad track record with cheaters." He shot a look at Spencer, which clearly was an unspoken threat if he fell into the pattern. His wife saw it and smacked his arm.

"Did Alicia and Travis take any trips together?" Spencer asked, running a hand over his face.

He'd learned few new things Alicia in the last hour. Apparently she'd partied quiet a bit in high school once she'd started dating Travis, but calmed down when she went to college. When she got to the States, she'd wanted to get a doctorate in political science, but contented herself with getting a bachelors and a husband. She'd regretted the elopement and hated that her family had been upset by her rash judgment. That had made her fight harder for her marriage, just to prove that it hadn't been a mistake.

"A cruise on spring break sophomore year. And she went to Louisiana in junior year, when they got married," Meaghan said. Twenty. She'd been twenty years old when they'd married, Spencer thought.

"Didn't they go to his uncle's once?" Cadence asked, turning to her best friend. "That summer after freshman year?"

"When we were stationed in Norfolk, he took some leave for Alicia to come up," Dustin said, looking at his wife.

"Yeah! They went to some little cabin in the woods. Remember when she told us about the spider in the car?" Meaghan smiled at the memory. "She flipped out just thinking about it."

"Do you know where the cabin is?" Spencer asked, feeling his heart start pounding.

"Some little place here in Virginia, out in the woods somewhere," Cadence said, snapping her fingers as if to recall the memory. "Guh! I can't remember."

Suppressing a groan, Spencer plucked his phone from his pocket. "Garcia, I've got something for you to look for."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Sleeping Sickness by City and Colour

Evan Weaver sat down heavily in his sister's apartment. Spencer had taken him there earlier in the day at his request. As much as Evan felt like his family needed him, he needed to be alone. He and Alicia had that in common. Stressed? Be by yourself. Feel like crying? Lock yourself in a car or room.

Guilt was eating the young man. The last words he'd said to his sister kept echoing in his head. "I hate you. Stay the hell out of my life, you nosey bitch." Alicia had yelled back, telling him that she loved him and only had his best interest at heart. That, and he was an ungrateful little bastard.

They had been fighting because one of the people she'd been to school with had caught him smoking pot.

True to her word, Alicia hadn't told their parents, but who knows? She might have if she'd had the chance. They'd fought the day before her car accident, three before she disappeared. Maybe Alicia had been too distracted by everything, but she was going to tell their parents the day she disappeared.

Rubbing his head, Evan forced himself to stand up and walk back into the nursery. He'd been working in there all day, making sure that Alicia had someplace to bring her baby home to. There was a pile of boxes that he was going to bring out to the trash, but at that moment he was too focused on getting the room put together.

Around 3:00 in the morning, he finished his work. Evan dragged his feet as he walked around the apartment, making sure that all the doors and windows were securely shut. When he went into Alicia's office, he tested the window, barely paying attention to the repetitive motion. Even though it was locked, it slid open easily. "Shit," he growled, pulling out his cell phone. His sister's co-workers had all programmed their numbers into all of the Weaver's phones in case any of the needed something.

"Morgan."

"Hey, this is Evan, Alicia's brother. I think I may have found out how Travis got in."

"I'll be right there."

OOO

Derek knocked on Spencer and Alicia's apartment, eyes scanning the surrounding area. He turned quickly back to the door as the youngest Weaver pulled it open. "Show me what you found, Kid."

Evan waved him in, not saying a word as the agent followed him into the office. He could hear the older man's soft footsteps behind him. Wordlessly, he pointed to window when they entered the office.

The agent walked to it, inspecting the frame and gently tapping the glass before pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. "Damn it," he muttered when it glided easily. "How the hell did they miss this?"

"Your guys didn't check the windows?" Evan spat.

"I guess not. It's not a typical case for us," Derek said, turning to Alicia's brother. "But this," he motioned to the window, "this is unacceptable."

"Tell me about it," scoffed Evan.

"You can't stay here tonight. I'm going to have a tech team come out and do another sweep in the apartment, see what else they missed. Good catch, Kid."

"I'm not a kid!" he yelled, sweeping a hand across his head. Derek looked at Evan and shook his head. "I'm not a kid." Hysterics started creeping into his voice as he repeated the four words mantra over and over again.

"I know," Derek said, walking toward the emotional young man. When he tried to put a hand on his shoulder, Evan swung at him. Easily ducking it, Derek pulled him into a hug. Evan shoved him, but Derek held on. He fought against crying but soon Derek's shirt was damp for the second time in as many days.

"I'm not a kid," he sniffled.

"It's okay, man, it's okay. I know how you feel. You're Alicia's brother so you're supposed to protect her. I've got sisters too, you know."

"Yeah, great job I did. That bastard took my sister."

"Listen, you're in no way responsible for this," Derek said, putting a hand on Evan's shoulder. "There was no way of knowing that Travis would snap like this."

"Sammy said that Rachel knew something was up with him."

"Rachel? His sister?"

"Yeah. And instead of telling Alicia to watch her back, I fought with her."

Derek looked at him and shook his head; "We've got to go talk to your sister."

OOO

"Where the hell have you been?" Samantha Weaver screeched as Evan pushed open the hotel door. "Do you know how worried I've been?"

"Chill, I was at Alicia's setting up the nursery," Evan growled, flinging himself onto the open bed.

"Samantha, Evan told me that you talked to Travis's sister. Is that right?" Derek asked. Sammy, who had been focused on her brother, flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Rachel and I were in the same class so we knew each other even before Trav and 'Licia met each other."

"You kept in touch after they divorced?"

"So?" Derek suppressed a sigh; getting information from this woman was going to be like pulling teeth.

"Did she mention anything about her brother's state of mind?"

"Just that he was seeing a shrink."

"What's going on?" Crystal asked as she walked out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel through her hair.

"Just trying to get some more information," Derek stated. "Did you keep in touch with anyone that knew Travis or Alicia in high school?"

"I graduated before the family moved stateside, so I never lived in Florida with them," she answered.

"Seriously, I don't know anything," Sammy said, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her slight frame. "I don't even talk to Rachel that much."

"I've got to get back to the office, but call me if you think of anything."

"So there's still no news?" Crystal asked, her eyes boring into Derek's. In the dim lighting, he thought he saw a gleam of tears in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"Not yet, but we're making progress."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

_Alicia grinned at the small bundle in her arms, loving the warm weight of her baby. Stretched out on the bed beside her, Spencer watched dotingly as the small human jerked and made adorable faces. _

"_He's perfect," he breathed, one hand reaching up to smooth their son's sparse hair flat. Alicia, unable to say anything, reached to catch her son's hand before he scratched himself. "Want more?"_

"_We can wait a little while," she laughed. "Let's give ourselves some time to enjoy this one before thinking about giving him some siblings."_

"_Matthew Jason Reid," Spencer grinned. "Definitely sounds like a guy that needs brothers and sisters."_

Alicia smiled into her pillow as she woke up. The bedroom was still dark as she pushed herself out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Still in a sleeping daze, she barely noticed the pink spots on her underwear.

Business taken care of, she opened the door to the bedroom and looked at Travis sleeping. It would be so simple to go down to the kitchen and get a knife, she thought. It would be more difficult to cause bodily harm to a man that she'd loved for years. But if push came to shove, Alicia would find the guts to do so.

Tears sprang to her eyes as a wave of loneliness hit her. Pressing a hand to her mouth, Alicia felt her way to the door and snuck out of the room. Travis barely moved as the door shut behind her. Tiptoeing down the hall and stairs, Alicia settled on the couch and grabbed a throw pillow, pressing it tightly to her face as a wail escaped her clenched teeth. Thankfully the sound was muffled.

She didn't want to bring her baby into the world without having Spencer right beside her. They had a plan. Spencer had gone to the classes to be her birthing coach. His mother would be on a bus the day after to visit her first grandchild. Her parents would be on the next plane.

None of the plans included having her psychotic ex-husband holding her captive. They'd thought the worst that could happen was that she went into labor while working on a case.

Sniffling, Alicia put the pillow back onto the couch and laid down, one hand behind her head and the other resting on her stomach. It had started raining and the drops zigzagged down the window across the room. Her eyelids fluttered shut as another round of Braxton Hicks contractions started.

OOO

"How could they miss that?" Spencer demanded. Derek had driven him back to the office after they'd both finished their conversation with Alicia's friends and family.

"I don't know. They're going back over everything right now," Derek answered. "LaSalle is supervising since we couldn't get past the shrink's secretary." The blonde agent from the other team and Alicia had never really gotten along, but maintained a strained relationship at work. When they had to travel together one a case, it had come to verbal blows over how to best interact with victim's families.

"The court order got him talking. The locals delivered it to him and had him call us right away," Sam stated. "After going to the normal crap about Doctor/Patient confidentiality, Dr. James Goodson finally said that 'the patient had an unhealthy attachment to his former wife'. That's an understatement."

"This Dr. Goodson say anything else?" the Prophet asked.

"Just that he was always prompt for his appointments so when he didn't show up she started to worry. He tried to get in touch with him but he never answered; after 24 hours he contacted the police."

"Agents," Director Strauss said as she walked into the room. Her blue eyes swept over the teams. "It's nearly six in the morning. Head home. There's nothing more you can do tonight."

"With all due respect-" Mick started to say but was cut off.

"That's an order," she snapped. "You've all been on the clock for over 48 hours. Get some rest."

"Strauss," Dave growled.

"An order, Agent Rossi. And that includes your analyst," she spat before turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

OOO

A finger gently traced Alicia's cheekbone and a kiss was planted on her lips. Her eyes flew open and she pulled away from Travis, whom was kneeling on the floor. "Morning, Ally Bear," he chuckled. "Bed not comfortable enough for you?"

"I was feeling sick," she lied, pushing away his hand as she sat up. "Didn't want to keep waking you up." Travis shook his head before kissing her stomach.

"You didn't have to do that. We're going to be up with this one most nights, so it could have been a practice run." Suppressing a shudder, Alicia forced a smile as Travis stood.

"Plus you're a sound sleeper."

"That too. I'm going to start getting some things ready for lunch. You just relax, okay?"

"Alright," she replied, looking at the clock on the wall. It was already past 10 o'clock in the morning. "Hey, what is this guy's name again?"

"Jason something," he said, kissing her forehead. "Grayson? Gilder? He bought the cabin up the road a few years ago."

Alicia pushed herself up off the couch when Travis went into the kitchen. Brushing her teeth and a shower were on top of her list of things to do; well, under finding a way to escape. Every day she tested the windows and doors, hoping that Travis might have slipped up and left one unlocked.

In the shower, Alicia realized something was very wrong. Not only had she found the blood, but the BH contractions had stopped, only to be replaced by actual weak contractions. "Please not today," she whispered. "Just stay in a little while longer." Her mental calculations told her that she had just reached the 35-week mark of her pregnancy.

"Hey, I remember Jason's last name," Travis said as he poked his head in the bathroom door. Alicia pulled back the shower curtain a little and raised an eyebrow. "Gideon. Jason Gideon."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Comin' Home Baby by Michael Buble

Alicia felt her heart leap. "Did you say Jason Gideon?" she asked, trying to keep a neutral expression on her face.

"Yeah, why, do you know him?" Travis asked, leaning against the bathroom door jam.

"No, just have water in my ear. What time is he getting here?" He checked his watch before smiling at her.

"In about an hour and a half. Are you going to have time to make dessert for us? I bought cake mix." Alicia pulled the shower curtain back into place as she grinned.

"Yeah, I'm almost done." Today, she thought, today she'd be going home.

OOO

Dressed in slacks and a comfortable knit shirt, feeling happier than she had been in days, Alicia put the cake pans in the oven and placed a hand on her stomach. That was, until a strong contraction hit. Curling inward, Alicia bit her lip and suppressed a groan. Unlike the earlier ones, this one also hit shot pain throughout her back.

"Baby?" Travis said as he walked into the kitchen. "Alicia!" He rushed to her side and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm…fine," she breathed, her face flushed as she huffed in and out. "Baby kicked me in the rib," she lied once she got her breath back. Travis guided her to the table and gently pushed her into a chair before getting her a glass of water.

"You sure?" he asked, "No contractions or anything?"

"Nope, happens all the time," Alicia forced a smile. "I think I'm having a little soccer player." She and Spencer had joked about that, but Derek had argued that they might be having a football kicker.

"We'll have to get our kid signed up for sports right away," he chuckled before kissing her forehead. "You relax, okay? I'll take care of the cake."

"Alright." With a bit of help, Alicia stood and walked up to the nursery she'd discovered the day before. Like hers at home, there was a crib and changing table. It was a surprise to see the rocking chair from his parent's home also in the room. That comfortable seat was where she was headed.

"I'll come get you when Jason gets here," Travis said. "Just think about how much time we're going to be spending in here in the next few years."

"Yup," she nodded, watching as he walked out of the room. When he closed the door behind him, Alicia felt tears spring to her eyes, but she fought them back. "Alright, you," she whispered, "I'll make you a deal. You stay in there for a little bit longer, just the rest of today, and then I'll make sure that you're so well taken care of, you'll think Daddy and I smother you."

Alicia pushed herself back and forth for over an hour, humming softly. The contractions hadn't fallen into a rhythm but they were getting stronger. The team's coming soon, she kept telling herself. I'm going to go home. Spencer will be coming soon.

"Ally Bear?" Travis knocked on the door before pushing it open. "Jason just pulled into the driveway."

"I'll be right down," she grinned. Her ex-husband, surprised by her happy mood, grinned back and went to greet their guest.

OOO

Penelope woke with a jolt when her laptop sounded an alarm. Although Strauss had told everyone to go home, she had continued working from her apartment. Her various programs were running, trying to pull out any information that they hadn't previously had. After Spencer told her about Alicia and Travis' trip to a cabin, she'd been working nonstop to find out where they'd gone.

"Ok, let's see what you got," she said to herself, taking a sip of cold coffee and grimacing. With a few taps of the keyboard, the new window opened, revealing the Department of Defense records on Travis Clark. Penelope scrolled down to see when he'd asked for time off.

"What's up, Baby Girl?" Derek asked, stirring from his spot on the floor. He'd crashed at her place instead of driving back to his apartment, just in case something happened.

"I've got confirmation that he took time off during the summer Alicia's friends said they met up. But…they only have his telephone number as means of contact," she let out a frustrated groan. "Why is it that the FBI has to have exactly where you plan on staying, but the freaking military only needs you to give a phone number!"

"Hey," Derek said, jumping up and going to sit next to her on the couch, "we'll find her."

"I know, but I thought this would be the giant neon arrow pointing to where he's hiding her." He kissed the side of her head before collecting the two coffee mugs on the table and walking to the kitchen.

"Did you find anything on the cabin Meaghan and Cadence talked about?"

"Let's see," Penelope hit a few keys and a different screen popped up. It was all property titles that were held by the Clark family. "Ok, I've got…nothing. There's his parents house in Virginia Beach, and the one that they had in Florida, but nothing else is currently being held by the rest of the family."

"Not even extended?" Derek asked, putting the steaming mug of coffee down in front of her.

"Here's the problem: there is no record of Travis having an uncle. Both of his parents were only children."

"Ok, so what about close family friends?"

"Kind of hard to track that down without talking to a family member."

"I'll get the sister on the phone." He looked at the time and shook his head, "Hopefully she doesn't mind a eight AM wake up call."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Alicia couldn't help the grin that spread across her face when she walked down the stairs and saw the man sitting on the couch. He had dark brown hair with flecks of grey and a serious expression on his face. His eyebrows furrowed as he surreptitiously examined the living rom. "Jason, this is my wife, Alicia. Alicia, Jason Gideon," Travis said, one hand placed on her lower back as she walked towards Jason with her hand outstretched. Jason stood and strode towards her.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Same. Thank you for inviting me to your home," he replied. His eyes studied her as he shook her hand.

"It's not a problem. So who's up for burgers?" Travis asked, clapping his hands together.

OOO

"Ok, let me get this straight," Spencer said, running a hand through his hair as he paced the office. "You can't find any information on properties held by the Clark family that Travis could be hiding Alicia at?"

"Right," Penelope stated, looking from Spencer to Alicia's dad. "But Derek is trying to get through to the Clarks to see if there are any family friends that are seen as an uncle to Travis and his sister."

"Let me guess, they're being less an corporative," he snapped. "Because that's how these people are apparently. It doesn't bother them that a pregnant woman is paying the consequences!"

"Spencer," John said, "we're all just as mad as you, but you need to calm down. Is there any way I can talk to the Clarks?" he added, looking to the tech.

"It's not my call to make," Penelope said, looking at where Derek had disappeared. The team had come back into the office as soon as Strauss had lifted her ban. As had Alicia's family and friends.

"I'll get Hotch," Spencer sped from the room and went to his boss's office, where he and Dave were bouncing ideas off each other.

"Anything new?" Hotch demanded as soon as his door was thrown open.

"John wants to talk to the Clark family."

"Might work in getting them to sympathize with what's happening," Dave said. "Couldn't hurt. They're not giving us anything as it is."

"Prep him. He makes the call under my supervision. John, not his wife or kids, or you, alright?"

"Got it," he replied, closing the door and nearly running back into the room.

OOO

"I hate those freaking woodpeckers," Travis laughed. They're always waking me up in the morning."

"They're mostly down by the river," Jason said, taking a sip of the water Alicia had offerend him. "I was just down there today; there's a new beaver dam that's being constructed."

"I haven't been down there. I'm afraid that the moment I go fishing, this one will make his appearance," placing a hand on Alicia's stomach, Travis shot her a grin. She forced herself to return it before glancing at Jason. He was watching her carefully.

"So you're having a boy?" he asked when he saw her looking.

"Sp-," she started but caught herself, "I wanted it to be a secret. But I'm thinking Aaron Spencer for a boy or Penelope Emily for a girl." With a significant look aimed at their guest, Alicia leaned back in her seat. She tried to keep any outward signs of her contractions hidden but her fingers dug into the couch cushions.

"I thought we were going with Andrew Philip or Anna Rose?" Travis said.

OOO

"You've got to understand," John pleaded, "this is my little girl we're talking about, Joe." He had been on the phone for nearly half an hour trying to get something, any little piece of information.

"I feel bad, John, but there's nothing I can do to help you," Joe Clark stated. His voice echoed in the office. Alicia's father was hunched over the table, one hand on his forehead, the other poised over a pad of paper. Both teams were present, members scattered around the room.

"I know you know something!" John yelled. Hotch hit a button on the phone, making it so that Joe couldn't hear what was happening.

"Mr. Weaver, I need you to remain calm. If you berate him, he won't give you anything." John nodded, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. "When you're ready." The father nodded, motioning for him to hit the button again. Mr. Clark hadn't spoke during the exchange.

"Joe, you have to help. Remember when we'd get together and go to the football games? Alicia would always make sure that you had you boiled peanuts before kick off so that you won't miss a second of your son playing." There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"This is my boy?" Joe choked. "You're sure it's my Travis?"

"I'm sure. Now please, tell me who he would consider an uncle." The agents leaned forward as Joe Clark revealed the name.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Excellent lunch," Jason announced, laying his napkin down on the table. "My compliments to the chef."

"It's my Grandmama's recipe," Travis stated. "Passed down for generations." Alicia rolled her eyes, having heard the story many times but knowing full well that it came from a cookbook. Her fingers were curled around the arm of the chair so tightly her fingers were going numb. She barely had any time to compose herself between contractions, something that was terrifying her.

"Why don't you guys go relax while I clear the table?" Alicia asked, needing time to herself. Her stomach was rolling and she felt a tremor below her tongue. Now she knew why doctors only let women in labor have ice chips. She dabbed at her face, feeling beads of sweat forming.

"Thanks Ally Bear," her ex smiled, standing up and kissing the top of her head. "We'll have dessert in a bit. Jason, I'm sure we can catch the end of a game on TV."

"I'm going to get another glass of water and I'll be right with you," the former FBI agent said. Alicia stayed seated, trying to mask the panic that was growing in the pit of her stomach. Travis nodded before walking away from the table and towards the living room. "Would you like a hand up?" Jason asked.

Alicia shook her head and pushed herself up. She quickly gathered a few plates and motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen with shaking hands. When they were alone, she shut the door quietly and spun to face her savior. "I know who you are and I need you to help me."

"You're being held here against your will?" He had watched how she'd shied away from any physical contact Travis had tried to make, a significant hint that something was wrong.

"Yes, Travis is my ex-husband. I need you to get in touch with the local police and have-" she gasped, pain nearly knocking her off her feet. Jason held her upright as she bit her lip, drawing blood.

"I've got you," he said quietly, slowly lowering her to the ground. She gripped his hand tightly. "Now how long have you been in labor."

"All…day," she huffed. The breathing techniques that Lamaze class had emphasized weren't working. Jason gently wiped away some tears that were starting to trickle down her cheeks.

"Ok, ok, relax. We need to get you to a hospital. Do you think he'll stop us?" Jason glanced at the closed kitchen door, wondering how long they had until he burst in on them. It was times like this he wished he still carried a gun. Alicia shook her head.

"Don't know. I need…you…get…Spencer."

"Spencer?"

"B…AU. Sp-," she let out a low moan.

"Spencer Reid?" Jason asked.

"His…baby…"

OOO

"Thomas Garner," Joe Clark said, "He was an old Army buddy of mine. Travis and Melissa have been calling him 'Uncle Tommy' since they could talk."

"Thank you," John breathed.

"Please, don't let them hurt my son. I know that he's done wrong, but I love my boy, and he loved your daughter. He's messed up in the head, but please, don't hurt him."

"I'll make sure they don't," Alicia's father promised. He looked at Hotch and Dave, drilling them with a hard stare as he put the phone back on its cradle. "I'm a man of my word, and I want you to do everything to bring this bastard in without injuring him. But if it comes down to a choice between my daughter and grandchild or him, you better take him out."

OOO

"Spencer Reid of the FBI?" Jason asked, looking from Alicia's face to her swollen belly.

"Call him, let him know where I am," she said. "Tell the locals to hold off until the BAU arrives. If they question it, tell them that Agent Weaver gave the order."

"That's you?" She nodded.

"Alicia? Jason? Everything alright in there?" Travis asked. They could hear him getting closer to the kitchen, so Jason quickly pulled her to her feet.

"Fine, just chatting," Alicia said as he pushed the door open.

"Honey, you're bleeding," he stepped towards her, worry coloring his voice. Alicia reached up and felt the blood on her lip. She turned quickly and grabbed a paper towel.

"I hit my head under the sink when I was getting a sponge," she laughed nervously. "I guess I bit my lip a bit harder than I thought." Something passed over Travis's face quickly, but was gone before Alicia could figure out what it was.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, his voice harder than it had been the moment before.

"Perfectly fine." He nodded sharply before throwing open the kitchen door and storming out.

OOO

"Garcia, call down to the airport and get the jet ready. Wheels up ASAP." Spencer was pouring over a map of Virginia. It had taken only a few minutes for Penelope to find a property owned by Mr. Garner. It had transferred hands a few times, but she was confident that he'd once held it.

"Got it," Penelope saluted before rushing to her office.

"I've got to get my family ready," John said, standing quickly.

"Mr. Weaver, we don't have enough room to transport your family and both of our teams on the jet. And we can't be completely sure that Alicia is being held at that location," Hotch stated.

"You can't keep us from going," John countered, his face flushing red. "She told me you have a son. You have to understand what I'm going through." Hotch looked at the floor for a moment before pulling the distraught father to the side.

"Listen, I can't get everyone on the plane-"

"Damn it!"

"-But," he continued, "I may be able to get some agents to drive you and your family, along with Ms. Moore and Mrs. Kirkland and their respective significant others, to wherever we're headed." John opened his mouth again but snapped it shut without saying a word.

"Thank you," he said after clearing his throat. "But I want you to keep me in the loop, okay? She's my little girl."

"Mr. Weaver, I'll personally keep you informed," Dave promised, joining the two. "As soon as we have her, I'll let you know."

OOO

"Did you hit my wife?" Travis yelled, kicking in the kitchen door. Alicia screamed as he leveled his shotgun on Jason.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Did you hit my wife?" Travis yelled again. Jason put his hands up as Alicia clapped a hand over her mouth. She tried to fight back the waves of nausea but, after a moment, she leaned into the sink and emptied her stomach.

"Travis, you know that I didn't hit her," Jason said as he stepped between the gun and Alicia.

"Get the hell out of my house," he snapped, jerking the gun towards the door.

"Your wife needs to go to the hospital."

"Why? You admittin' to hitting her?" Jason took a deep breath.

"Trav, the baby's coming," Alicia groaned. "I need a doctor."

"Go upstairs, honey," Travis ordered, gun still trained on Jason.

"Please," she begged, "let me go to the hospital." The pain that had mainly been on focused on her stomach was migrating towards her back.

"She's in pain," Jason said. "The woman you love is labor and needs medial assistance."

"SHUT UP!" Travis barked. "You, you're leaving. Let's go." Jason glanced at Alicia, who nodded. If she was going to get help, he was her best shot. "I'll be right back, Ally Bear." She could hear the two men talking as Travis escorted Jason to the door. It slammed shut and heavy footsteps thudded back towards her.

Alicia had slid down the cabinets and curled into a ball on the floor. Unable to stop herself, she burst into tears as she felt a gush between her legs. "No," she groaned. "No, it's too soon."

"Don't worry, Honey, I've got you," Travis said, lifting her off the floor and rushing to the bedroom.

OOO

"I just talked to Morgan and they're getting ready to take off," Penelope said, hurrying into the briefing room. John had called his wife as soon as he could he'd gotten confirmation on the cars for his family. They were getting ready at the hotel while Penelope was tying up a few loose ends at the office.

"Garcia, phone's ringing in your office," an agent said, peeking into the room. "Should I get it?"

"No, I'm headed back there anyways." She nodded to John before rushing from the room. It was unlikely that one of the team members would be calling her but if something delayed the plane…

"Office of an extremely ticked off Tech Analyst, Garcia speaking."

"Why isn't Reid answering his phone?"

"Who is this?" Penelope asked. The voice, vaguely familiar, sounded extremely annoyed.

"You need to get the team to South Boston, Virginia as soon as possible. Tell Spencer that Agent Weaver is in labor."

"Alicia's… it's too early!"

"I've already contacted the locals and they're on stand by until Hotch gets here. He'll take point; I'm advising until he gets here." Penelope squinted at the phone for a moment before her eyes flew open.

"Gideon!"

"Get them here quick, Garcia, Clark is breaking down. Tell them he's armed and spiraling out of control."

"Yes sir."

OOO

"We'll have to do a soft entry," Dave said, leaning over the floor plans for the cabin. "No need to spook him if we can help it."

"Who knows what kind of fire power he's got in there," the Prophet agreed. "Your team should take the front entrance, we'll take the back."

"Hey…HEY!" Spencer opened the laptop and saw a frantic looking Penelope on the video chat link.

"Has something happened?" he demanded.

"Big news guys, we've got help on the ground already. I just got a call from the last person I expected."

"Baby Girl, get to the point," Derek prodded.

"Our esteemed former colleague, Jason Gideon, just confirmed Alicia's position."

"Gideon?" Emily said. "He's in South Boston?" Spencer felt a surge relief.

"Did he say how she was?" he asked.

"He said that she's in labor, but he's alerted the locals as to what's going on. I've already called the hospitals and they're ready for her to come in."

"Oh my god," Spencer whispered, a look of horror settling on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Tragedy by Brandi Carlile

"Come on Alicia, you've got to push," Travis pleaded. Alicia had a death grip on the sheets as she tried to force her body not to deliver the baby.

"Hospital," she spat. "Now." Tears were falling freely towards her hair as she screamed in pain. She was in agony, trying to fight her body on something that it wanted to do.

"Baby, it's too late for that now," he stated. She'd been begging for him to take her for nearly an hour. "You've got to push now."

OOO

"Agent Hotchner?" a uniformed officer asked as the team hurried down the steps of the plane.

"Have you got your officers ready?" Hotch demanded.

"The Captain is calling in the rest of them. He sent me to get you guys back to the station."

"And Gideon?"

"He's supervising."

OOO

Unable to stop herself, Alicia started to hyperventalate. She could feel herself getting light headed, so she tried to take her mind off the pain.

"_You'll be great," Spencer assured her as she smoothed down her shirt. He watched her from the bedroom door, a smile plastered on his face as he watched her bounce with nervous energy._

"_What if I screw up majorly? I could lose this job before I even start it!"_

"_You won't," he stated, walking over and pulling her towards him. "You'll be great. Plus, J.J. will be training you for at least two weeks." Taking a deep breath, Alicia nodded. Her muscles started to relax as Spencer's scent, a mix of coffee, Old Spice, and something she could only describe as 'bookish', washed over her. _

Alicia could almost smell Spencer as she writhed in pain. Grunting, she arched against the mattress, closing her eyes and biting her lip. He'd been so excited when they'd gone to the first doctor's appointment with the OB/GYN. Even though he'd read a few books (in a matter of a couple of hours), he's pestered the poor woman with questions until Alicia made him stop.

"_Now, you just need to remember, when it gets closer to your due date, if you go out of town, let me know," Dr. Killion said. "That way I can make sure that your records are up to day."_

"_Will it even be safe for me to fly?" Alicia asked._

"_We generally don't advise flying because it takes you away from your doctor. However, if you do go into labor when flying, it's important that you do what your body wants. When you feel like its time to push, you push. If you don't, the baby could become distressed. That would force us to do an emergency C-section."_

"_We definitely don't want that," Spencer stated, looking at Alicia, who nodded._

OOO

"Right through there," the officer said, pointing to a door that led to the bullpen. "They're waiting for you." Everyone rushed to the room, wanting to get to Alicia as soon as they could.

"-Important not to…" Gideon trailed off when the door was thrown open. He looked at his former co-workers before nodding to them and finishing his sentence. "Startle him. Clark is volatile right now. I know he has a shotgun but there may be other guns. Now, Agent Hotchner will be advising you as to what will happen when we enter the residence."

"Gideon," Hotch said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Hotch," Gideon replied, gripping his hand tightly. His eyes drifted over to Spencer who looked ready to sprint out the door as soon as he knew where to go. Nodding again to Sam and his team, Gideon pulled his young protégé aside.

"How is she?" Spence asked.

"She's in pain, but otherwise she was fine," he answered. After a pause, he sighed. "I don't think you need to be going into the cabin."

"No! I'm going to get Alicia and our baby!"

"Of course, but I don't think you need to go in armed. Let us clear the area and secure Clark."

"I'm not going to shoot him, if that's what you're worried about," he said impatiently.

"We're ready to go," Emily stated, joining the two. Her eyes flicked between the two, noting the obvious tension. "Reid, you're with Rossi, Morgan, Sam, and Hotch. Gideon, you're with the other team and me."

"Let's go," Spencer nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Look After You by The Fray

With lights off, the police cars slowly drove along the gravel road. Gideon's car was first as he knew where they needed to go. A hand poked out of the lead car's window, motioning for them to pull off.

"There," Dave said, pointing to a small cleared area where their SUV would fit. They quietly exited the car, making sure that the doors made little noise when they shut. The crickets were loud enough to mask the sound anyways, Derek thought.

"Spread out into your positions," Hotch whispered, motioning for Gideon to take the lead. It had been agreed that, because he knew the area better, he would choose how to best get to the house without detection. They crouched down, their bulletproof vests hindering them a little, and hurried down the road.

Rounding the bend, Spencer got his first glimpse of the cabin that Alicia had been held in. Though the bottom floor was dark, the second floor threw light onto the lawn. A curtain blocked their view so they couldn't see what was happening upstairs.

OOO

Alicia pulled the pillow over her face as she pushed down. Her fear over harming her baby had overridden her horror at having Travis delivering him or her. The pillow muffled her scream. Her fingers were tingling and she felt a bit light headed.

"A little bit more!" Travis encouraged, grinning up at her. Alicia sobbed, wishing more than ever that she were at home with Spencer. Their baby was being born and he wasn't there. They'd worried that this would happen but it was always thought that he would be able to jump on a plane and get home right away. Now Alicia had no idea where he was.

"Spencer," she groaned, bearing down. With that final push, she felt the baby leave her body. Travis let out a whoop of happiness. And then she heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

Her baby started crying.

Travis wrapped the baby in a towel and placed the small bundle on her stomach. Looking into the near black eyes of her child, she couldn't help smile.

And then Alicia lost consciousness.

OOO

Hotch motioned for the FBI agents to go up the steps of the porch. One of the local officers followed them up, the battering ram in hand. With one final look at the assembled team, Hotch motioned for the officer to open the door.

BOOM. It held. BOOM. The door didn't open. BOOM.

Derek was the first in the house, quickly followed by Spencer. They spread out, moving through the lower floor. When Spencer pushed the kitchen door open, he felt his throat clench. The floor had flecks of blood on it.

Mick tapped Spencer on the shoulder before motioning to the stairs. The Prophet and Dave were already making their way to the top floor, their steps barely making a sound on the wooden floor. Nodding, Spencer lowered his gun as he passed the rest of the assembled team.

Then he heard yell. And a baby started crying. Abandoning all protocol, Spencer pushed past his two colleagues, ignoring their hissed orders for him to stop. Dave tried to grab him as he passed but his fingers slipped on the vest.

"Reid!" Emily said as loudly as she dared, racing up behind him. By the time she, Dave, and the Prophet reached the landing he was already down the hall, shoulder braced against the slightly ajar door. He glanced back at them before pushing it open, gun drawn.

"FBI!" Spencer yelled. Everyone ran towards the room.

Travis Clark was crouched on the far side of the bed, one hand resting on Alicia's forehead, the other on the bundle on her stomach. "Please, my wife needs help!" he groaned.

Hands shaking, Spencer trained his gun on Travis, "Get away from Alicia."

"She needs a doctor! I can't wake her up!" Spencer's eyes flicked to her face; his heart nearly stopped when he saw how white she was. The bloodstain on the sheets under her seemed to grow larger with every passing second.

"Get up," Derek ordered, brushing past Spencer and slowly circling the bed. "Hands on your head."

"Please," Travis pleaded, tears zigzagging down his cheeks.

"Get emergency personnel," Hotch said into his wrist. Travis muttered his thanks, his attention returning to Alicia. Spencer's finger was itching to pull the trigger, but before he could do so, Derek pounced.

Quickly, he yanked the red headed man to his feet and slammed him against the wall, twisting one arm behind his back. Emily stepped towards them, cuffs in hand. It took only a few seconds for them to restrain him, even though he was struggling. With one last look at their unconscious friend, they dragged Travis from the room.

Spencer's gun fell to the floor as he rushed to the bed. "Alicia, Alicia you've got to wake up," he groaned. Drawing in a shuddering breath, he looked at the baby. His baby.

"Coming through, coming through!" a woman yelled, a medical bag hanging from her shoulder. "Back up, everyone!" A man rushed in after her carrying a backboard. He propped it against the wall before going to assist his partner.

"I'm assuming you're Dad?" the woman asked, eyes flickering to Spencer before returning to the baby.

"Ye-yeah," he gulped.

"Alright Dad, if you want to cut the umbilical chord, you better do it quickly because we need to get Mom out of here ASAP."

"Here you go," the male EMT said, handing him a pair of surgical scissors and pointing to where he should cut. "Congrats."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do apologize for this coming out so late BUT I was drinking because my 'Noles were going against the Gators. Anyone whose read 'Life's Little Surprises' should be aware that I'm a Nole Alumnus, so I take to game seriously =] ANNNNNNND... WE WON! So in honor, I'm going to type out our fight song (feel free to disregard if you don't like my Florida State Seminoles) *clears throat*:

YOU'VE GOT TO FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT FOR FSU

YOU'VE GOT TO SCALP'EM SEMINOLES!

YOU'VE GOT TO WIN, WIN, WIN, WIN, WIN THIS GAME AND ROLL ON DOWN AND MAKE THOSE GOALS!

FOR FSU IS ON A WARPATH NOW AND AT THE BATTLE'S END SHE'S GREAT (SHE'S GREAT!)

SO FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT TO VICTORY

THE SEMINOLES OF FLORIDA STATE

F-L-O-R-I-D-A S-T-A-T-E (what what?) FLORIDA STATE, FLORIDA STATE, FLORIDA STATE WOOOOOO!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

In My Veins by Andrew Belle

"She's stable but hasn't regained consciousness," the doctor said, looking from Spencer to Dave and Hotch.

"Do you know what's caused it?" Dave asked.

"Right now we're waiting for our test results so we won't know until they come back. Did she have a difficult pregnancy?"

"No," Spencer replied after clearing his throat. He watched Alicia through the window, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

"No preeclampsia?" He shook his head. "Alright, the pediatric doctor will be up shortly to talk to you." Having said his piece, the doctor turned and left, his shoes squeaking down the hall.

"I'm going to call Garcia and see where they are," Hotch stated after a moment. He squeezed Spencer's shoulder walking in the same direction as the doctor.

"She's going to be okay, Kid," Dave said as Spencer pushed open the door to Alicia's room. He looked at the older man for a second before nodding. "I'll go watch after your little one while you look after her."

"Thanks."

OOO

Emily stood outside the door to the nursery, watching as a doctor examined the baby. Surreptitiously, she wiped a tear away from her eyes. She was so relieved that both Alicia and her child had been found.

"Any news?" Dave asked, walking up behind Emily.

"What? No, they're still running tests. What about Alicia?"

"Same."

"And Reid?"

Dave shook his head. "Not good. He's beating himself up for something that he couldn't have prevented." The stood in silence, watching as nurses moved around the nursery.

"God help us if she doesn't wake up," Emily sighed. "It'll kill him."

OOO

"Questioning him now won't do much good," Jason stated as they watched Travis pace the interrogation room.

"I know. That doesn't mean I don't want to go and bash his head in," Derek growled. Jason looked over at him.

"How long's she been with the unit?"

"Nearly two years. Alicia took over for J.J." Jason nodded.

"And Reid? How long have they been together?"

"Since before she started. They were together when Alicia was still in the Academy. What about you? What are you doing out here?"

"Getting away from this," Jason replied, motioning to Travis.

OOO

Gina stood outside the nursery at the cabin. Her eyes swept the room, taking in the minute details that she cataloged, preparing to write her full report as soon as she was back at the office. Their team had volunteered to stay behind and secure the scene.

"Creepy, isn't it?" Mick asked, pounding up the stairs behind her.

"What?" she asked.

"All of this," he motioned to the pictures on the wall. "Bastard's built a shrine to her." Gina nodded; she'd seen the pictures that had decorated the various rooms.

"Funny, though, isn't it? She had this whole other life before the BAU that none of us know about."

"We don't profile each other," he gently reminded her.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just…on _this_ team, we know almost everything about each other. But the other team? Nothing. I couldn't tell you a single thing about Alicia Weaver before these last few days. Even when we worked with her on the Corpus Christi case, we didn't find anything out about her. But now…now I know that she's got a psycho ex-husband, I've met her family and best friends…"

Mick smirked, "Regretting nearly running her down in the car park?" Gina rolled her eyes, remembering Alicia's first day. Gina had been running late for work and careened into the parking lot, barley-maintaining control of the car. Alicia had jumped out of the way, bashing her hip on the ground, resulting in a rather painful bruise. Their relationship had been frosty since then.

OOO

"Thanks for the update," Penelope said before hanging up the phone and turning in her seat. "They're at the hospital checking them both over. Travis is in custody at the police station."

"How are they?" Kathy asked, her hand tightly clenching her husband's.

"The doctors are running tests right now." Alicia's parents both picked up their phones and called the other two cars, filling them in on what they'd just learned.

"We're about 40 minutes out," the agent driving said. Penelope nodded as the three black SUV's tore their way through Virginia, lights flashing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Meaghan's Song by Matthew Perryman Jones

Spencer woke up with a jolt. It took him a moment to realize what had awoken him: the heart monitor wasn't beeping like it had for the past two days. His head whipped around and his heart nearly stopped when he saw that Alicia wasn't in the bed.

Jumping up, he nearly tripped as his feet tangled themselves in the blanket that had been draped over him. "Alicia?"

Then he heard it, the muffled sound of crying. Hurrying to the bathroom, he flung open the door and flicked on the light. Alicia was leaning against the wall, head resting on her knees. "You're awake!" he gasped before throwing himself down on the ground next to her. When he tried to touch her, though, she flinched and moved away from him. "Alicia?"

"He…he…"

"We got him," Spence assured her, slowly moving to put a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head, hands flying up to cover her eyes as a fresh wave of hysterics hit her.

"He's…got…our baby," she choked out.

"No, Alicia, look at me," he said, gently tugging her hands from her face. Her red, puffy eyes drank in his face. "She's perfectly safe down in the nursery."

"Sh-she?" she gasped.

"Miranda Grace Reid," he grinned, "born May 5th around 11:47 PM, weighing 5 pounds 4 ounces, and 18 inches long."

"She…safe?" Alicia sobbed, hands tightly grasping his.

"And wrapping everyone around her little fingers." Alicia drew in a deep, shaky breath before flinging her arms around Spencer. Her tears quickly soaked his shirt as he rubbed her back.

"I was so scared," she whispered into the crook of his neck.

"Me too," he said, reaching up to wipe away a tear that was gathering in the corner of his eye. After a moment he pulled away and kissed Alicia's forehead. "Want to meet our daughter?"

OOO

After a thorough looking over by the doctor, and a telling-off for taking off the heart monitor, the nurse left to retrieve Miranda. That is, once she'd gotten Alicia to agree to keep the oxygen line on. Though annoyed, she agreed in order to see her daughter.

"Stop messing with it," Spencer smirked, pulling her hand away from the tube resting against her cheek. "The doctor said that you're oxygen levels are low." Truth be told, her fingers slightly tingling, according to Spencer, her lips were a slight blue shade.

"Alright, have you both washed your hands?" the nurse asked, backing into the room. Spencer stood and walked towards her. Anxious, Alicia sat up straighter and tried to look around the woman's large figure.

"Yes," she breathed, watching as the small crib was positioned at the end of her bed. With one final glance at the new family, the nurse nodded to them both and left the room.

"Miranda," Spencer said, grinning as he reached to pick up their daughter, "its time to meet Mommy." Tears sprang to Alicia's eyes as her hands flew to her mouth.

"I thought I'd dreamt I'd had her," she whispered. Spencer sat down on the bed and handed the baby to her mother. Gently, Alicia pulled the blanket away from Miranda's face and gazed adoringly down at her daughter. "She's perfect." Miranda's dark eyes looked up at her mother as she wiggled in her arms.

"I told you," he laughed. "Perfect bill of health, too. They were afraid she'd have some lung problems, but I guess that steroid shot…" He trailed off, not wanting to remind her of what had started the recent chain of events.

"Eh," Miranda grunted. In a second, her eyes screwed up and her tiny arms flailed as she started to cry. Startled, Alicia looked at Spencer who looked down at her watch.

"Yup, it's about that time," he said to himself, pressing the button for the nurse.

"Time?" Alicia asked.

"She's hungry," he answered, his smile faltering for a second. "Uh, they're going to ask you if you want to...erm…well they've kind of…"

"Yes?" a voice said over the intercom/remote hanging from the side of the bed.

"It's Miranda's feeding time," Spencer said. The nurse acknowledged him before saying that someone would be right in.

"They've kind of been what?" Alicia inquired.

"Well…pumping for you?" he blurted out. "I know you said that you wanted to breast feed but you weren't conscious so they said if you didn't start then there was the possibility that you wouldn't be able-"

"Breath," she ordered, cheeks flushing. He looked down at the floor, his face beet red. "It's alright, I guess." If it was for her daughter then it couldn't be horrible. Embarrassing, yes, but not enough to get angry about. The nurse entered the room and gave Alicia a crash course in breast feeding and stayed until she felt confident enough to do it alone.

After feeding Miranda, Alicia and Spencer curled up in the bed, content to watch their child as she slept. "Can I ask you something?" he asked. Alicia nodded, eyes flicking to his face before back to the baby.

"Will you marry me?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Lucky by The Glee Cast

The next day, Alicia barely had time to brush her teeth before the first visitors entered the hospital room.

"Sweetheart!" Kathy shouted, barreling across the room and pulling her daughter into a tight hug. Her shoulders started to shake as she burst into tears of relief.

"I'm fine, Mom," Alicia said, smiling over her shoulder at her dad, brothers, and sisters. After embracing all of her family members, Meaghan and Cadence made their appearance. Grinning, they flung themselves at her.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack," Cadence laughed, wiping away a tear that had gathered in her eye.

"Seriously," Meaghan agreed, sniffling. "And now that you're awake, I get to tell you." She and Cadence exchanged a look before nodding.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Meaghan grinned.

"Oh my god!"

"I know, right?" Cadence laughed. Alicia's family congratulated the expecting couple, pulling Dustin in from the hallway where he and Jacob were waiting. Jacob followed, a shy smile on his face. "Want my news?" Cadence was nearly bouncing up and down in excitement.

"What news?" Meaghan asked, obviously as in the dark as Alicia.

"Jacob and I got married!"

"WHAT?" her best friends yelled. Miranda, who had been resting quietly in her grandfather's arms, started crying at the loud noise.

"I've got her," Spencer said, reaching for her daughter. John nodded, smiling indulgently as he handed his granddaughter off. "Congratulations guys." With that said, he walked into the hallway, gently rocking Miranda. After reaching into her pocket, Cadence put on her wedding ring.

"When?" Alicia demanded, grabbing Cadence's hand and inspecting the silver band that had joined her engagement ring.

"The day you got into the accident," Jacob answered. Dustin punched his friend on the arm, grinning.

"We're still going to have the big wedding though. I guess I'll have to find new dresses for you both, though," Cadence smirked thoughtfully.

"Um…" Alicia said, looking to the door. Spencer, who was pacing back and forth, noticed her watching him and walked back in.

"We've actually got some news too," he stated, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Alicia and I are engaged."

OOO

It took quite a while for everyone to calm down. The three best friends bombarded one another with questions, while Alicia's family pestered Spencer as to how he'd proposed. Dustin and Jacob had excused themselves to go get some coffee.

"You two are definitely going to be in the wedding," Alicia said.

"We'll have to fly down to look at wedding dresses together," Cadence agreed.

"Maybe we can find the new dresses for us," Meaghan added.

"Ok now," the head nurse said, popping her head into the doorway. "There's a few too many people in here. Momma needs her rest, remember," she added, winking at Alicia.

Rather quickly, the Weaver family filed out after kissing Miranda. Cadence and Meaghan lingered, wanting to make sure that there wasn't anything they needed right away. After assuring them that they didn't, they left as well.

"That went well," Spencer laughed.

"I can't believe Meaghan's pregnant! And Cadence…I always knew that she'd end up eloping," Alicia grinned.

"Your ring is at home," he said, sitting down on the bed next to her and transferring Miranda into her waiting arms.

"You told me that," she smiled; Miranda's little hand was wrapped around her finger and she was cooing.

"Hotch called. He said that everyone's waiting for us to let them know when they can come."

"Whenever is fine."

"So I'll tell them in about half an hour so that you can feed her." Alicia nodded, looking up at him. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her. "Alicia Reid. It's got a nice ring to it."

"You're damn right, Dr. Reid. Have you talked to your mother?"

"I called her when we found you, and last night to let her know the good news." They were quiet for a moment as Spencer retrieved the Boppy pillow for Alicia. He also sent a text to Hotch to let them know when they could come.

After she maneuvered her daughter got her to latch onto her breast, she asked a question that had been bothering her for quite a while. "Did Jason get in touch with you?"

"He called Garcia when he couldn't reach me."

"Have you talked to him?"

"In passing." Alicia smirked.

"You know what I mean." Even with the little that Spencer had told her about Jason Gideon, she had picked up on the fact that he was very influential in his life.

"No. I've spent most of the time here. Morgan told me that he's asking a lot of questions about us."

"Yeah?" She looked at him and saw that he was pulling at a loose thread on the blanket. When he didn't say anything, she pushed a little, "Are you going to talk to him?"

"What do I say? He's the one that left." He couldn't help but smile a little when he heard Alicia mutter 'Men' under her breath. When Miranda was full, she was handed off to her father so that Alicia could clean herself up a little bit.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I'm putting this out the night before I usually would because I'm headed to Tallahassee after work tomorrow to spend the weekend. That being said, I won't be back until late Sunday (after work) so, unfortunately, I won't be able to update until very late Sunday or very early Monday morning. I apologize! But I'm headed to see a friend's fashion show and then to watch the ACC showdown between FSU and Virginia Tech at a sports club =] I tried not to make this one too much of a cliff hanger for that very reason.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Look After You by The Fray

"Hey," Emily grinned, walking into the hospital room. Derek, Dave, Hotch, and Jason Gideon quickly followed her. Miranda's godmother perched herself on Alicia's bed and pulled her into a hard hug. "You gave us quite a scare."

"Yeah," Alicia sniffled, blinking back the tears that had sprung to her eyes. Derek jokingly pushed Emily out of the way and pulled Alicia into a bear hug.

"I've got to say, you two make a cute kid," he joked, kissing the top of her head before moving to allow the others in. Hotch seemed to struggle with his professionalism and relief for a moment before abandoning the former and pulling her into an embrace.

"Nice to see you awake," he said, a smile on his face. Alicia couldn't help but smile back, as seeing him with a grin was so rare. Dave stood against the wall, his eyes darting over her face. He had an expression on his face that said that Alicia was in for quite a talking-to.

"More visitors?" Dr. Sullivan asked, walking into the room and positioning himself at the end of the bed. He deftly flicked through her chart before jotting a few things down. As everyone said their hellos, the doctor looked around at the assembled group. "We've gotten the results back from the battery of tests we put you through."

"Yes?" Alicia prodded.

"Were you screaming during the labor?"

"Well, it was rather painful," she replied defensively. He smiled and shook his head.

"I didn't mean that in a demeaning way, just merely asking. I couldn't imagine doing what you ladies do," he winked at Emily who raised an eyebrow. "I only ask because all of your test came back negative. We discourage our birthing mothers from screaming because it can cause them to loose consciousness." Spencer and Alicia looked at one another for a moment before he kissed the top of her head. "But I've got some good news. Your oxygen saturation levels have returned to normal and your daughter is in perfect health. It's a little late for a discharge, but bright and early tomorrow, I think you can head home." Dr. Sullivan smiled at them before saying goodbye and exiting the room.

"Cupcake!" Penelope yelled, pushing past the team and throwing herself at Alicia. "You're awake!"

"Yup," she grinned back, hugging her exuberant colleague. "And ready to head home. I'm going to be discharged tomorrow." As they chatted, Hotch motioned for Spencer to join him in the hallway with Jason.

"How is she?" he asked as soon as they were out of earshot. Spencer shook his head.

"She was confused when she first woke up. Alicia thought that…he…had Miranda. Once I'd calmed her down and she saw Miranda I thought we were in the clear. But around four in the morning she started screaming in her sleep."

"Nightmares?" Jason asked. Spencer nodded curtly. "It's not unexpected, especially after the trauma she went through."

"Alicia will have to see a psychologist before she's cleared to come back after her maternity leave. It's standard practice," Hotch added quickly.

"We've already talked about it and she's willing to go," Spencer said, running a hand through his hair.

"Good," Jason sighed. His former protégé shot him a look before sighing internally and reaching out to shake his hand.

"Thank you."

"There's no need," Jason waved off his hand. "As long as your family is safe and happy, that's all the thanks I need."

OOO

"You, Ma'am, are in so much trouble," Dave said as soon as he and Alicia were alone. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to pick up Miranda.

"Alright, let me have it." Smiling, she watched as Dave gently picked up her daughter and tentatively held her. "Make sure you've got her head!"

"I don't have much practice with this," he stated but none the less adjusted his hold. "But you, you need to take better care of yourself. First this psycho in Florida, and now that jerk of an ex-husband…you don't exactly have the best track record with relationships."

"This coming from the thrice divorced playboy?" Alicia chuckled.

"At least none of my ex's have tried to kill or kidnap me," he countered.

"As far as you know. But I don't think you need to worry, I don't think Spence will be going nuts on me anytime soon," she couldn't help but smile when she saw him chatting to Jason and the rest of the team outside of her room. Dave turned and watched the young genius.

"As unlikely as it is, if it does happen, you come to me, got it?"

"Yes, Dad," Alicia joked. Dave was quiet for a moment, looking down at the baby in his arms. Miranda cooed as he kissed her forehead.

"You've got a beautiful little girl. That's one thing I regret never doing…having kids."

"It's not too late," Alicia said. He shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed, handing Miranda to her mother.

"Nope, I don't want to be wheeled into the nursing home while they're graduating high school," he chuckled. "Besides, you're enough trouble to look after." Dave was quiet as Alicia swaddled Miranda again.

"Can I ask you a favor? Feel free to refuse," she said. After explaining her request, Dave shook his head.

"You sure that's what you want?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I'll help you."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

What If You by Josh Radin

"You sure this is what you want to do?" Dave asked Alicia as he pulled his car into a parking spot. She took a deep breath and nodded, eyes glued on the building in front of her.

"I've got to," she said, voice shaking. "I can't keep living like this." Dave studied the young woman beside him for a moment before reaching over to take her hand.

"I'll be right there the entire time, okay?" Alicia's hazel eyes turned to meet his steady gaze. Swallowing hard, she nodded before gathering her purse and getting out of the car. As they walked towards the door, she nervously smoothed down her slacks and shirt.

"Yes?" a bored voice over the intercom sighed.

"Agents Rossi and Weaver." A loud buzzing was followed by the door unlocking; Dave pushed it open and motioned for Alicia to step in. Behind a window sat a woman, who motioned for them to hand her their identification. She popped bubbles with her gum while entering them into the visitor's log.

"D. Mina will meet you at the end of the hall," she stated before sliding their credentials under the glass.

"Let's do this," Alicia breathed. Dave squeezed her shoulder as they walked down the hall towards a woman in a white coat. She was talking to an orderly but sent him off when she saw the two agents.

"I really don't think you interrogating my patient is the best thing right now," Dr. Mina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "We've just got him stabilized."

"We're not here to interrogate Mr. Clark," Dave stated. "We just want to talk to him."

"I really must protest. His in a delicate psychological st-"

"He wrote me," Alicia said. Dave and Dr. Mina both turned to the woman beside them.

"He what?" Dave asked. She hadn't told him that before they left, even though they'd been planning the trip for over a month.

"Travis wrote me. The letter came in two days ago."

"We'd just started his new medication then," the doctor said to herself. "May I see it?" Alicia dug the paper from her jacket pocket and handed it over. After reading the letter, the doctor nodded and handed it back. "You can see him but alone. He doesn't react well to a male presence."

"No," Dave growled. "I'm not letting that animal be alone with her."

"That's the only way this is going to happen. I can supervise if you'd like."

"That'll be fine," Alicia said. Dave nearly dragged her from the building when he saw how white she was, but the determination shining in her eyes stopped him.

OOO

"Travis, you've got a visitor," Dr. Mina said as the robe-clad man was led into her office. The orderly set him down in the chair before exiting. Travis looked up from his feet and a ghost of a smile played on his lips.

"Hey Ally Bear."

"Hey Travis," Alicia replied as she shoved her shaking hands into her pockets. She was leaning against the wall. Sitting close to him would have been too much for her.

"You got my letter?"

"That's why I'm here." He smiled again as he ran a hand through his dull copper hair.

"I knew you'd come. You always were good about that."

"Why did you write her?" Dr. Mina asked, leaning across her desk. Travis's eyes darted towards her before settling back on Alicia.

"To say sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"You need to be more specific than that, Travis."

"Our marriage failing. Taking her away."

"Did you want to say anything, Ms. Weaver?"

OOO

Dave paced the hallways outside of Dr. Mina's office, watched attentively by the orderly. "This is ridiculous," he snapped, moving to open the door. The orderly stepped in front of him, blocking the entrance.

"Can't go in there."

"She wants me in there."

"Doctor says no men."

"You led him in there."

"He's heavily sedated."

"So it won't bother him when I go in." The larger man crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

OOO

"I've been in therapy ever since I got back home," Alicia said quietly. "I'm terrified to go to sleep because I'm afraid that when I wake up, I'll be back in that cabin. I stay up at night listening to my little girl breathing because I'm scared that she's going to be taken away from me. My home doesn't even feel safe anymore!"

"Ms. Weaver-" Dr. Mina cautioned, glancing at Travis who was staring sadly at his ex.

"The man that I love is tiptoeing around me because he doesn't want me to burst into tears at any second. You screwed me up, Travis, and I'll hate you forever for that."

"Ms. Weaver! This isn't-"

"But you know what?" Alicia continued, ignoring the angry doctor. "I'm exhausted. Hating you is wearing me down. You are in the back of my mind all the time. How am I supposed to raise my daughter to be a strong woman when I'm cowering from the very memory of you?"

"AGENT WEAVER!" Dr. Mina yelled, jumping up from her desk. The door was thrown open and the orderly stepped in.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Extraordinary by Mandy Moore

"I can't even think about the most precious moment of my life, when my daughter was born, without being disgusted that you were there rather than her father," Alicia spat, her cheeks flushed with anger. Unbidden tears rolled down her face.

"Ally-" Travis started to say.

"AGENT WEAVER!" Dr. Mina yelled again. The orderly watched the mini-drama unfolding in front of him with a bemused expression. When the good doctor motioned for him to take Alicia out of the room Dave stepped in to intervene.

"Come on, let's go," he said softly, putting an arm around her.

"No! You have ruined my life, Travis Clark, and I'll never forgive you for that. Do you hear me?

"OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!" Dr. Mina bellowed, coming around her desk and crouching next to Travis. He had his face buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," he kept repeating, rocking back and forth. When he lunged out of his seat and towards Alicia the orderly stepped in and restrained him. Dave stood protectively in front of her as Travis was wrestled from the room.

"I want you out of my hospital immediately! You have traumatized my patient, perhaps causing irreparable harm to him!" screeched Dr. Mina.

"That bastard did worse to her," Dave glared. Never the less he put an arm around Alicia and led her from the room and down the hall. She swiped at the tears as they walked out of the building. It took only a few moments for them to walk across the lawn and for Dave to get her into the car. When he shut the door behind her, Alicia burst into tears.

"You okay?" he asked when he had settled into the driver's side.

"I just want to go home," Alicia sobbed. He nodded and held her hand as they drove the hour back to Quantico.

OOO

"I'll see you in a bit," Dave said as Alicia exited the car. She nodded and shut the door before walking up the few steps to her apartment. Taking a deep breath she unlocked the door and was welcomed home by the sound of Miranda crying.

"Hey Mandy, come to Momma," she grinned, walking into the kitchen. Spencer was standing at the sink with Miranda, attempting to fill their water jug. He turned and smiled back before handing over their daughter who continued to wail as Alicia bounced her.

"How'd it go?" he asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I love you, you know that?" she said. Alicia stood on her tiptoes and kissed her fiancée before kissing the top of Miranda's head. "Both of you."

"I love you too. It was that bad?" She shook her head and stepped closer to him. Spencer wrapped his arms around his girls.

"You almost ready to head over to Dave's?"

"Yeah, just have to get her bag ready," he replied. Miranda, who had stopped crying as soon as her mother held her, cooed and smiled at him.

"Wanna go get ready to go to Uncle Dave's?" Alicia asked Miranda who wiggled in her arms. "I'll take that as a yes." Moving the baby to her hip, she grabbed Spencer's shirt collar and pulled Spence down into another kiss. "Thanks for being so understanding."

"I would do anything for you, you know that," he said.

"I know."

OOO

"It's about time!" Penelope yelled as Alicia, Spencer, and Miranda entered Dave's kitchen. She made a beeline for Spencer and lifted Mandy from his arms. "Auntie Penelope has presents for you."

"Again?" Alicia sighed trying to hide the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"A girl can't have too many clothes," Penelope replied, sweeping out of the room and towards the living room.

"No use fighting with her," Emily laughed. "She did the same thing with Henry."

"Grill's nearly ready," Derek stated, walking into the house with Dave. "Where's my god daughter?"

"Garcia's spoiling her," Spencer answered. Derek smiled and went to the living room as well.

"Gotta give her my presents too," he said over his shoulder.

"Since when does a baby get a party for turning one month old?" Alicia laughed, taking the Diet Coke Dave offered her.

"Just go with it," Dave smiled. "Hotch just called to say that he and Jack are running a little late." They arrive twenty minutes later and Derek, the self-ordained Grill Master, started cooking the steaks.

"You doing alright?" Hotch asked Alicia as they stood on the back porch watching Jack run around the back yard with Mudgie, Dave's black lab.

"Better. I'm sure Spence told you I went to see Travis today."

"Yes. You know that it could hurt your case if the defense attorney finds out you talked to him."

"I don't think this will ever go to trial. He's too…messed. And…and he's where he need to be." Hotch looked over at his youngest team member and shook his head.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

"Today helped. I got to tell him things I was afraid to say when we were…" she trailed off.

"I could have taken you." Alicia looked over at her boss and smiled softly.

"I know you would have. Just like everyone else in there," she motioned back towards the house. "But I know Dave feels like he owes me for helping him out after Tallahassee." Hotch smirked and shook his head.

"You started making plans yet?" he asked, his eyes drifting towards the small white gold band on her finger.

"Some. I meant to ask you, do you think Jack could be our ring bearer?"

"I'm sure he'd like that," he smiled.

"Dinner's ready!" Emily said, poking her head out the back door. Hotch called Jack and the three walked back into the house.

"Hungry?" Derek asked, passing Alicia a plate. Spencer was holding Miranda and leaning against the counter. A new orange and purple headband was on her head, matching the dress she'd been changed into, presumably by Penelope.

"Famished," she replied, looking around the kitchen at her family.

**The End**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this! I'm still debating as to whom I will be focusing my next story on. It might be a Criminal Minds fic or a different series. Let me know what you think! And thank you for supporting my story =]


	28. Author's Note

Hey guys!

So this isn't a chapter to the story but rather an author's note (yes, I'm sorry). So I have decided not to continue the Alicia/Spencer story. Before you get angry, please let me explain.

At the beginning of the month, I returned to school to work on my Masters degree. Two weeks in and I've barely had enough time to eat, let alone write a story. Also, I really do like where I left the little Reid family. IF I do get a chance to jot something down, however, I will post it under here. And it will be the wedding.

The second reason I've decided to leave Spencer and Alicia is because I'm pretty much taken their cases as far as possible. I began to write a new case fic around them but am really unhappy about where it's headed. So yeah.

HOWEVER there is a new character whose been bouncing around my head and won't let me get much peace. And yes, I am intending to write about her. As you've guessed, she's going to be paired with Spencer. Women for Derek and Hotch have been quietly waiting for their chance to get a word in edgewise, but Spence's girl is way loud.

(Wow, do I sound crazy or what? Three women talking in my head? Haha, anyone else get that?)

So yes, I've got the wedding Alicia's wedding planned out in my head so the moment I get to type it out I will do so.

Thank you for being so patient for me. I adore you all for encouraging me to continue with writing their little romance. Please subscribe to this story if you haven't already so that you won't have to hunt through the huge volume of pages when I do post next.

I love you all!

GO NOLES! (Anyone else watch us beat Duke last night?)


	29. Wedding Ceremony!

"Almost ready?" John Weaver asked as he walked into the room. Alicia took a deep breath and nodded.

"Just trying to get Miranda's dress clean." Her daughter had decided to spill the dregs of a cup of coffee on herself. Ever since she'd begun walking (much sooner than expected), she'd been getting into everything! Thankfully, Kathy had thought to bring a Tide to Go pen "just in case".

"You finish getting ready, I'll take care of this," Emily Prentiss laughed, gently pulling the bride to her feet before scooping up her goddaughter. "Last thing you need is to get a stain on _your_ dress." Horrified, Alicia hurried to the full-length mirror and spun around, trying to see if there were any marks.

"She's teasing," Cadance sighed, shooting a mocking glare at Emily.

"Not funny," Meaghan seconded. "Ok, so we've got everything covered, right?" The women quickly ran through the chant: something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue…

"The six-pence! I don't have the six-pence!" Alicia moaned.

"I'll go get it," Crystal laughed. "I think Mom has it. Stop freaking out!" She gave her sister's hand a little squeeze as she exited the room.

OOO

"Stop messing with your tie!" Derek scolded, stepping in front of the groom and slapping his hands away. He deftly retied the material before clapping Spencer on the shoulder.

"I can't remember my vows. I can't remember my vows!" Spencer yelled.

"Breathe, Kid, take a deep breath," Dave chuckled.

"Its just nerves," Hotch assured him.

"Yeah, just nerves," Jack echoed, swinging arms back and forth. Spencer resumed pacing, trying to remember what he'd written down days ago but unable to pull up even the first sentence. A few minutes later, much to the relief of the other men in the room, the wedding planner came in.

"Alright, Gents, time to take your places. Ready Jack?" she asked, kneeling down to the young boy's level. He nodded, solemnly taking the pillow she offered him. Alicia and Spencer's wedding rings were stitched to it, just enough to keep them in place, but easily broken.

"I'm here! I'm here!" a man gasped, throwing open the door and grinning.

"Where have you been?" Spencer said, a smile spreading rapidly across his lips.

"Better late than never," Ethan replied, pulling his friend into a tight hug. Quick introductions were made as Ethan pulled on his tux. "My flight from New Orleans was delayed."

"Told you that you should have flown in two days ago," Spencer grinned.

"And lose two days of pay? Sorry, but not all of us have steady employment," the man shot back. "Now where are the rings?"

"Jack's got them. Now everyone ready?" the testy wedding planner snapped. "I'll go get the women and you all take your places."

OOO

"Alright, we're ready to roll!" the wedding planner announced, flouncing into room, Jack trailing behind her. "Everyone ready?"

"Ethan made it?" Alicia asked, one hand tightly pressed to her stomach. She knew how much it meant to Spencer that his oldest friend be there.

"Just ran in," the woman replied, the annoyance obvious in her voice. "They're getting into position now."

"So we're ready to go," Kathy, Alicia's mother, said. She and Spencer's mother, Diana, had been chatting while waiting for the show to start. It took less than five minutes for everyone to finish last minute preparations. Alicia nervously smoothed down her dress and fussed with Miranda's hair before retrieving her bouquet and following her family out of their dressing room. Crystal and Samantha both pecked their sister on the cheek before going to sit with Evan, who was saving them a seat.

"Alright, so we've got our Moms going first to light the Unity Candle, then Cadence, followed by Meaghan. After that Jack and Miranda will make their way before our bride with her dad," the planner stated quickly. After queuing up the wedding party, she motioned for everyone to move. Alicia watched as her family walked down the aisle, feeling her heart rate increase with every passing second.

"Dad?" she said quietly before they took their turn.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Don't let me trip." He chuckled and squeezed her hand before stepping into the church.

OOO

"You okay?" Derek whispered, leaning past Ethan and studying the groom. Spencer gulped and nodded, watching as Cadence and Meaghan glided up the aisle, smiling at the men. His friends escorted the girls up the steps, and then it was just Spencer waiting. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Jack leading Miranda, who had abandon her basket of rose petals and was just trying to stay upright. Time, which had until then been racing along until then, seemed to slow when he saw Alicia turn the corner with her dad.

A goofy grin affixed itself to Spencer's face as he watched the woman he loved look up from the floor and meet his eyes. She returned his smile and her cheeks flushed, making her look all the more beautiful. It seemed to take an eternity for John and his daughter to reach the foot of the alter where Spencer was waiting impatiently. As they closed the last few steps, Spencer had to resist the urge to reach out and take Alicia's hand.

"Friends," the Justice of the Peace began, "We have been invited here today to share with Spencer and Alicia a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," John stated, his voice catching on the last word. Alicia blinked back the tears that had sprung to her eyes as her father kissed her cheek and shook Spencer's hand. "Welcome to the family," he said quietly before placing Alicia's hand in Spencer's and going to sit next to his wife.

"Ready for this?" Alicia asked, smiling almost shyly, as they walked up the few steps to the alter.

"Definitely," he answered. Alicia handed her bouquet to Meaghan before turning back to the man she adored.

"Spencer and Alicia have chosen a reading by Roy Croft. 'I love you not only for what you are but for what I am when I am with you. I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out; I love you for putting your hand into my heaped-up heart and passing over all the foolish, weak things that you can't help dimly seeing there, and for drawing out into the light all the beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find I love you because you are helping me to make of the lumber of my life not a tavern but a temple. Out of the works of my every day not a reproach but a song. I love you because you have done more than any creed could have done to make me good. And more than any fate could have done to make me happy. You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign. You have done it by being yourself.'"

Alicia wiped away a tear that escaped and Spencer squeezed her hand, feeling a lump growing in his throat.

"Our bride and groom have chosen to say a few words. Spencer?" The Justice of the Peace turned to him. It took a moment for Spence to gather his thoughts.

"I never thought that I'd be getting married. I never thought that I'd be a father. In all of my life, I could never picture a woman who would be able to understand my job and past. When you walked into that bookstore four years ago, you changed my life for the better. Not only are you my best friend, you're my co-worker and love of my life. You've given me the best gift, our daughter Miranda. I will spend my entire life proving to you how much I love you Alicia." Blinking back tears, Alicia squeezed his hand hard.

"Alicia?"

"I love you Spencer. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours. I promise that I will always be your best friend and confidant, and that you will always be the one I turn to with my problems. I promise you a forever filled with laughter and triumphs, but with the knowledge that we will have our little problems. Thank you for loving my faults and saving me in so many ways. I will always cherish you as my friend, lover, and father of my child."

"Spencer, repeat after me. I, Spencer William Reid."

"I, Spencer William Reid."

"Take you, Alicia Brooke Weaver."

"Take you, Alicia Brooke Weaver."

"To be my wedded wife."

"To be my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better or worse."

"For better or worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"From this day forward until death do us part."

"From this day forward until death do us part." Spencer grinned as he finished his vows, knowing that in a few moments they would be officially married.

"Alicia, repeat after me. I, Alicia Brook Weaver."

"I, Alicia Brook Weaver."

"Take you, Spencer William Reid."

"Take you, Spencer William Reid."

"To be my wedded husband."

"To be my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better or worse."

"For better or worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"From this day forward until death do us part."

"From this day forward until death do us part."

"May I have the rings?" the Justice asked. Jack hurried forward and offered the man the pillow, a very solemn look on his face. Hotch had impressed upon him the importance of not letting the rings out of his sight. "Thank you, young man."

"You're welcome," Jack replied, winking at his dad. Hotch gave his son a thumbs up, which he returned, making everyone laugh.

"Spencer, take this ring and place it on Alicia's finger, and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol."

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol.

"Of my promise to be with you as long as I live.

"Of my promise to be with you as long as I live." Spencer slid the ring onto Alicia's finger.

"Alicia, take this ring and place it on Spencer's finger, and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol."

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol."

"Of my promise to be with you as long as I live.

"Of my promise to be with you as long as I live." _Nearly done!_ She though while sliding the ring onto his finger. It took only a few moments for them to light the unity candle, symbolically uniting their families, before the Justice smiled and closed his book.

"By the power vested in my by the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Spencer wrapped an arm around Alicia's waist, pulling her closer, before kissing his wife for the first time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Woohoo! They're married =] I've got pictures on my profile of the dresses. Sorry for this taking so long. I'm working on the reception part right now and will hopefully have it up tonight or tomorrow. And yes, I know that Spencer's name was never officially said, but I think using his dad's name would be appropriate. Let me know what you think! Please review =]


	30. Wedding Reception!

Alicia and Spencer broke apart, blushing at their friend's cheers. "I present to you Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid," the Justice of the Peace said. Quickly, Alicia retrieved her bouquet from Meaghan and the newlyweds walked back up the aisle. While walking back, she caught Dave's eye and saw that he's eyes were a little misty.

"We're married," Spencer laughed as they went to a back room in the church to wait for everyone to be set up outside.

"Mrs. Alicia Reid," she said, as if seeing how the new name fit her.

"Mama!" Miranda called, hurrying to her mother. Alicia scooped her up, showering the little girl's face with kisses. Mandy giggled before putting her hands on Alicia's cheeks and kissing her. When she reached out for Spencer, she handed her over and laughed as Mandy kissed her father.

Outside, they could hear the guests talking as they exited the church, but the little family was content to sit in silence. A soft knock on the door five minutes later let them know it was time to go.

"Ready for this?" Alicia asked. Spencer nodded, making sure that he had a stable grip on Mandy before grabbing hold of his wife's hand. They walked to the church doors and waited for them to be thrown open. When they were, a deafening roar met them. Their friends and family lined the stairs and cheered as they ran to the waiting car. Birdseed rained down on the three.

OOO

"A little to the left," the photographer ordered, snapping his fingers. "Look at the camera pretty girl." The wedding party had made a pit stop to take a few pictures while everyone else made their way to the reception site. Well, everyone except the BAU team.

"It was a pretty ceremony," Emily said, flicking a strand of hair from her face.

"Short, too," Dave added. Jason Gideon nodded, watching his young protégé with his daughter.

"That's the benefit of not having a religious ceremony," Alicia said, walking over to join her friends. "So I wanted to get a shot of all of us together.

"Great!" Penelope laughed. It took only a minute or so to get everyone arranged on the gazebo. Alicia and Spencer stood in the back, with Emily and Penelope on either side of them. Derek, Hotch, Gideon, and Dave sat on the step in front of them, with Jack on his father's lap, and Miranda being held by Spencer.

"Say cheese!" the photographer said, waving his hand to attract Miranda's attention.

OOO

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would take your seats, the wedding party has arrived!" the DJ announced. The team hugged and kissed the newly weds before going to join the rest of the party.

"Hang on, hang on," Derek said, turning away from Meaghan, whom he was escorting. "I nearly forgot." Out of his tux pocket, he pulled a set of handcuffs.

"What?" Alicia laughed as he grabbed her wrist and slapped the cuffs on. Spencer, who hadn't been paying attention, was shocked when he felt the metal hit his skin.

"Just making sure you don't get away from each other tonight," Derek chuckled. Alicia rolled her eyes, still giggling, while helping Spencer pull his shirt cuffs between the cuffs and his skin.

"Please say hello to the groom's mother, Diana Reid, escorted by his mentor, Jason Gideon!" The guests clapped they walked into the reception hall, "I'll Be There For You" by the Rembrant's playing loudly. Diana was clutching Jason's arm tightly. "Now our hosts for the evening, the parents of the bride, Kathy and John Weaver!" waving and swaying to the music. "Next up, co-Matron of Honor Cadence Woodward and Ethan Phillips!" The two sashayed their way in and joined the little group lining the dance floor.

"Best man, Derek Morgan and co-Matron of Honor Meaghan Kirkland, coming in now!"

"Love ya!" Meaghan tossed over her shoulder as they danced their way out of sight.

"And the cutest of the wedding party, Ring Bearer Jack Hotchner and Miranda Reid!"

"Go on, honey," Alicia gently pushed her daughter who started to cry.

"I've got her, Miss Weaver," Jack assured her before taking Miranda's hand and walking her out. The guests all clapped as the little boy led her to Derek, who scooped her up. It took a moment for the DJ to change the song "L.O.V.E." by Michael Buble.

"And now, Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid!" Spencer leaned over and kissed Alicia as they entered the room. Their guests cheered, and then laughed as the newlyweds thrust their cuffed hands on the air. When they had reached the middle of the dance floor, Spence swung his bride into his arms and twirled her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Derek heckled. Alicia laughed as Spencer shot his friend a look. Miranda, who hadn't stopped crying, reached for them, so he pulled her into their dance. The little Reid family swayed back and forth, Spencer spinning Alicia every once in a while. As the song came to a close, he pulled her close and kissed her before kissing their daughter.

"You've got to uncuff us now," Alicia told Derek as he went to sit down. "I've got to do my Father Daughter dance." Chuckling, he unlocked them, throwing a wink at Spencer.

"Let me know if you need them for later." Blushing heavily, Alicia slapped his shoulder as Spence shook his head.

"Ready?" John asked, walking up to his daughter. Alicia nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. Her dad wrapped a hand around her waist and took her right hand as "Slipping Through My Fingers" by ABBA started to play. Seeing that he was starting to tear up, Alicia took a deep breath.

"If you start crying, I'm going to loose it," she whispered. John chuckled and kissed her forehead as they swayed back and forth. "I'm serious, Dad. We need to talk about something."

"Football. Who's going to the Superbowl?" Alicia laughed and bit her lower lip.

"Patriots. And I don't care about the other team as long as we can beat them."

"It's the Patriots, of course they'll win," he said. "You look beautiful today, you know that?"

"Thanks Daddy."

"That's going to be you in a few years," Derek said as Spencer watched Alicia and her dad dance.

"I've got some time," he replied, bouncing Miranda on his knee. "And she's never going to leave Daddy, are you?" Miranda shrieked and giggled, pounding her little hands on the table.

OOO

After everyone had eaten dinner and settled in, Derek stood up and tapped his glass with his spoon. The guests joined in, tapping their glasses, and the Reids obliged in kissing one another. When it had died down Derek spoke.

"I've known Spencer for nearly eight years. For those of you who are unaware, the kid's a certifiable genius. On his first day at the Behavioral Analysis Unit, Reid was a nervous wreck. He followed Gideon around like a lost puppy, which instantly endeared him to the ladies." He paused to let the laughter die down. "I don't think I've ever learned as many random facts as I did that day. But after he got into the routine of the office, I started taking him out to try and get him to find a girl. After a few flirting lessons, he was showing some improvement but still no girl."

"Flirting lessons?" Alicia teased. Spencer rolled his eyes and pecked her cheek before looking back at his Best Man.

"When Alicia joined our team, no one guessed that these two were together. Imagine our surprise when we find out that not only had they been dating, but were expecting a baby. But I couldn't think of two people that deserve happiness more than these two. Congrats guys. We expect you back in the office on Monday." Laughing, Derek handed the microphone to Meaghan.

"So these girls right here are my sisters," she started, motioning to Cadence and Alicia. "And believe me, the three of us have fought like sisters on more than one occasion. There was one time that involved a shirt, a pair of scissors and a can of spray paint…but I'll keep that one to us. This girl may not look like it, but Alicia can definitely give you a piece of her mind, and make sure that the neighboring county hears it too, so remember that when you get into a fight, Spencer. As a best friend, I can say that I've never seen her more happy than she has been in these last few years. When you first told us about Spencer, we knew that he was going to be the one for you. I love you guys." They played pass the microphone again, this time handing it to Ethan.

"Well I guess I've known Spence the longest. We went to school together and competed in everything. Well, here's another thing I lost in. Spence's got a beautiful wife and daughter, a great group of friends, and a hell of a party to look forward to. I love ya man." Having said his small part, Ethan quickly handed the microphone to Cadence and sat down.

"Alicia and I hated each other in high school. Meaghan is really the only reason that we even spent any time together at all. If I would have had my way, she would have been on the next plain back to Europe."

"Thanks Cadence, thanks," Alicia muttered, making those around her laugh.

"Well, that all changed in college when we started hanging out more. One of my favorite memories is of the three of us sitting on the couch in our apartment, surrounded by junk food, watching the Golden Girls. We even identified with the characters. Meaghan was Dorothy, I'm Blanche, and Alicia is our reluctant Rose. Now, on one of our marathon Golden Girl nights, we finished the series and started sobbing into our cheesecake. We made a promise that we would carry on the love of our show at our weddings, so this is me doing it."

"Oh no!" Alicia and Meaghan gasped, knowing what was coming.

"Just that's is, uh, been very, uh, it's been an experience that I'll keep very close to my heart. And these are memories that I'll wrap myself in when the world gets cold and I forget that there are people who are warm and loving. Your friendship was something I never expected at this point in my life and I could have never asked for a better surprise. I love you, always. You're angels, all of you. You'll always be my sisters, always." Alicia and Meaghan were out of their seats as the last word left Cadences lips. The three best friends laughed and cried together.

OOO

After the cake had been cut, Alicia and Spencer, had made their way around the room greeting their guests, and the party was in full swing, Dave made his way to the bride.

"Good turn out," he said. Alicia turned to him and smiled, trying to stifle a yawn. "Tired?"

"Miranda had a bad night and I had to get up early to get ready." Dave nodded and looked around before gently grabbing her elbow and guiding her out of the reception hall. They walked outside of the building and were surprised to see that it had started raining.

"Want to head back in?" Dave asked. Alicia shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Nope. I love the rain. I always wanted it to rain on my wedding day." Dave chuckled.

"You're a odd one, Alicia." They stood in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the rain hit the pavilion.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've got something that I want to give you."

"Dave," she said. "You didn't have to get us anything." He waved off her comment and reached into his inside jacket pocket and withdrew an envelope. Sighing heavily, Alicia took it and opened it. Gasping, she tried to push it back into his hand, "This is too much!"

"Take it, please," he said, pushing the check back into her hand.

"I can't. This is $5,000!"

"Listen to me. I don't have any children. I'll never get to throw my daughter a wedding, or celebrate a high school graduation, so I can do this. I _want_ to do this."

"Dave," she protested, tears springing to her eyes.

"You are like a daughter to me. Let me do this." The pleading in his voice nearly broke her heart. Alicia flung her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Come on," she said after they had broken apart. Quickly, she pulled him back into the hall and went to the DJ. He nodded and gave her the thumbs up. Smiling, Alicia walked back to him and took Dave's hand; "Here's your shot at a Father Daughter dance."

"Alright, ladies and gents, I've got a special request from the bride. If you would please clear the floor." Steve Tyrell's version of 'Just The Way You Look Tonight' began. Dave spun Alicia and they began to glide along the floor. They were alone for about half of the song before the DJ announced it was ladies choice.

Derek and Penelope quickly joined them, as did Meaghan and Dustin, then Cadence and her husband Jacob. With some coaxing, Diana and Spencer were soon swaying back and forth.

"Almost ready to go?" Spencer asked. It was nearing eleven o'clock at night, and they had the hall for only another thirty minutes.

"Yeah," Alicia said. Dave looked back and forth between them.

"Congratulations. Have fun on your honeymoon." He hugged Alicia and shook Spencer's hand before going back to his table.

"Everything alright with him?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." The DJ announced that he was playing the last song as the bride and groom went to talk to their families.

"Are you sure you're okay with watching Miranda for the week?" Alicia asked Emily, handing over her daughter.

"Absolutely. If there's any trouble I'll call."

"Don't worry about work, I'll make sure you're off the recall roster," Penelope assured Spencer.

"We'll manage without you," Derek added.

"Call us when you're a the airport tomorrow, okay?" Kathy demanded, hugging her daughter.

"Take good care of her," John ordered, shaking his son-in-law's hand.

"We'll make sure that everything gets cleaned up," Mike, Crystal's husband assured Alicia.

"Definitely," Crystal seconded.

"I've got the keys to your place so we'll just drop everything off," Samantha added.

"Welcome to the family," Ethan said, punching Spencer's shoulder softly.

"Thanks for coming," Spencer said to Gideon before hugging him.

"I think everyone's ready to see you out," Hotch stated.

"Bye Miss Weaver. Bye Mr. Reid," Jack said; he was dozing in his father's arms. After hugging and kissing their family, Spencer and Alicia Reid walked out of the reception and into their waiting car.

"I love you!" Alicia called as she waved out of the window. "We'll call you tomorrow!"

"So when do you want to tell them?" Spencer asked as they drove away.

"Let's wait a little while," she replied, taking one of his hands off the wheel and placing it on her stomach. "It's not like we're going to be able to keep them secret for very long."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: It's over! Thank you for keeping up with my story from the very beginning. I appreciate every view, comment, and subscription. Please, please let me know what you think because it will influence my next story. I love you all =]


End file.
